Not Quite Human
by blackredyellowgirl
Summary: 18-year-old Addison is a werewolf in Awaknot Territory with her all-male pack. When her Alpha is brutally killed in battle they must relocate to another place: La Push, where she meets the Quileute
1. Chapter 1

It was time. I ripped the sheets off of me and ran out of my bedroom door. Trying to adjust my eyes in the dark, I went down the stairs as fast as I could without falling and slid out of the door, into the pale moonlight. Barefoot, I ran down the street. Everything was quiet except for my feet slapping against the concrete. Then it started to happen. I felt myself going faster. And faster. Faster. I was changing once again. Soon I was flying across yards. My legs, as if as eager as I was, were stretching in front of me, loping over grass. Then I was there. Awaknot Territory. I paused. Then I ripped into the woods. I sprinted through the dense foliage with ease, breaking branches as I went. I could almost see the clearing now, and the adrenaline made me rush at even higher speeds. My eyes widened with excitement as I grew nearer and nearer to my destination. Just then, I broke through the wall of trees into the open field. Surrounded by my own kind. Our leader was on his place atop the hill, looking down at all of us with an adoring, yet proud expression. I sat on my haunches and howled.

"Addison! Hey Addison!" I looked behind me, only to see my best friend, Sandler, jogging to catch up to me. "Hey, buddy. Did you get that geometry homework?

"What a stupid question, Sandler! Since when have I EVER," I paused to increase emphasis, "understood math? You gotta think, man."

"Awwwwwwww, I think someone's in a bad mood," he teased, tugging on my cheek playfully.

"Sorry," I muttered, pushing past some dumb sophomores blocking the whole hallway. "I just can't stand some teachers. Did you know Ms. Edwards told my mom that I talk to much in class?!"

Sandler rolled his eyes. "Well you kinda do. You were chatting away with Erik the whole time."

I scoffed. "Like I'm supposed to be quiet! I'm a teenage girl for Christ's sake! Geez."

He chuckled. "Ok. School's over. What else do you want to do besides blaming everything on your teachers?"

"Let's hit a movie. What do you wanna see? A comedy? Romance? Action? Horroooor?" I grinned, wiggling my eyebrows. He snorted while looking down, brushing a piece of cheeze-it of his shirt from lunch. Sandler did not do well with scary movies. About a week ago we had seen Tears of Terror and he had screamed so loud a half howler monkey half opera singer would have been jealous. "Awwwwwwww," I cooed, mocking the voice he had used on me a few seconds ago. "Is the big man scared of a wittle movie?" I started petting his head like he was my little puppy.

He slapped my hand away and said "Shut up!" but he smiled. I snickered and continued walking down the hallway. When we were out in the Bo Jack High School parking lot, and by our cars I looked over to him and asked "Pick me up at 9:10?"

"Yeah, sure," he agreed, fumbling with the keys to his green jeep.

"See ya then," I called over my shoulder, jumping into my blue Mercedes.

"See you."

Eight hours and forty minutes later, after the movie was finished and we were hanging out at his house, Sandler and I sat in his car. "Should we pick them up now?" He asked me.

"Yeah, he said around this time," I agreed. His car roared to life as he looked over his shoulder and backed out of his driveway. I was jumping in the seat, fidgeting. I was so eager. He drove slowly because of the dark. We rode for about five minutes. Then we pulled up in front of Erik's house. He was, of course, waiting in the driveway for us.

"Hey, guys," he said excitedly. "This is gonna be wicked!" I grinned.

"I, personally, cannot wait."

Sandler drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "What do you think it will be about?"

"I don't know. No idea," Erik and I both replied. Sandler slowed to a crawl as we approached Xavier's small house. He honked. No one came to the front door after a few seconds, so he honked again.

"Dammit, if he doesn't come out we're gonna be late! He hates it when we're late."

"Chill bro," Erik said. "I'll get him." He climbed out of the jeep and ran to the door and pounded on it. I winced. He didn't know what his fists were capable of doing. He turned back to us and shrugged. "The lights are on!" he yelled.

"Throw a rock at his window!" I yelled back. I thought that over. "Not too hard!" I added. Erik nodded and picked up a stone from the flowerbed. He chunked it at the second story bedroom window, which unfortunately for Xavier, was open.

"OW! GOD DAMN SON OF A BITCH!" we heard. Sandler and I looked at each other at started cracking up. Xavier appeared in the window shirtless with black and red boxers. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He spit at Erik.

"Dude, its Friday! Get your ass down here!"

"Aw, man I forgot!" Xavier slapped a hand to his forehead. "Ok. I'll be down in 10."

"Cool. We'll be back. We're gonna go pick up Bret. Be waiting," Sandler called. He gave a curt nod and disappeared from his window. We heard him getting ready, cussing in the process. Erik ran back to the jeep and Sadler sped to Bret's. We heard babies as soon as we were two feet away from his driveway. Bret appeared in the window, holding his baby sister. A few seconds later he was coming down to the car, wiping something gooey off his shirt. Erik groaned.

"What is this time, Daddy? Creamed corn? Mashed peas? Liquidated bananas?" Bret glared at his friend.

"Shut up. Katie's been sick all weekend."

"And last weekend, and the weekend before that..." Bret swung his giant fist and Erik, who smoothly dodged it.

"Guys, honestly, shut up we still have four people to pick up." I rolled my eyes at the bickering boys and pointed for Sandler to head to Drew and Cameron's. This was my least favorite part of the job. Having to drive with eight boys through a quiet neighborhood in the dead of night. It was like taking care of kindergarteners and was horribly embarrassing when some old dude or chick comes out and tells us to shut up. It just makes the guys laugh harder. I have to hit them quite often, which is surprisingly effective. Sandler pulled up to Drew and Cameron's street. Very convenient for us, they were neighbors so it made things a hell of a lot easier when we had to pick people up. Especially when we were late…like tonight! "Guys! It's 12:37! We're forty minutes late!" Drew and Cameron heard and all but leaped into the jeep while it sped up, heading back for Xavier's. He was leaning against his garage door, smoking a joint. Sandler snorted and shook his head in disgust. His father, the only family member he cherished, died that way last year. "It's OK, big guy," I said, patting his huge shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Whatever," he said, shrugging my hand off. "He wants to kill himself, I better not stop him." I felt sorry for Sandler. I felt sorry for all of us. Xavier flicked the weed and stamped on it with his foot before climbing in.

"Hey, Princess," he said to me like he always did. I hated my nickname. "How's my favorite girl?"

"Great, man," I said, giving him a quick hug. He looked at the clock.

"Damn, get to Matthew's. Fast!" he said playfully whacking Sandler on the head. We soon were out of the neighborhood and into the rich gated area, after Sandler punched in 8752. Matthew came out, dressed for success, as always and hopped into the jeep with grace. He was half British, yet had no accent. He was the palest of us all, unlike me the darkest. He was also the richest. He wants it, he gets it.

"Hello, everyone," he acknowledged, nodding. Everyone nodded back.

"Sup, Double M?" Cameron said, slapping him on the back. Matthew's last name was Moyle. Sandler pressed forward with his impatient leadfoot and slowly the huge houses turned into crappy old shacks and the perfect lawns turned into dying shrubs. This is where Trace lived. We heard shouting not far from his place. We waited patiently in the car. We knew he knew we were here. We all flinched though when we heard the crack of a breaking bottle.

"We have to go in there!" Bret exclaimed, beginning to stand up.

"No," I said plainly. He's fine. The shouts quieted and I heard heavy boots stomp around, growing fainter and fainter until there was silence. We all sat there for a moment, staring at the door intently. It finally opened and Trace stepped out, his spiky black hair matted with his blood. He walked to the car and climbed in, not saying anything. His bruises shined when the car light flickered on. No one said anything for a moment. The only sound that could be heard was the tires squealing as Sandler all but flew towards our destination. "Trace…" I whispered, reaching out to him.

"It's nothing. I'm fine," he said quickly and looked out the window. He couldn't stand it when people coddled over him. I drew my hand back and put it in my lap, looking at Sandler. He shook his head and kept driving until we were at the mouth of the forest. Erik took a deep breath.

"Ok, guys," he said, clasping his hands and rubbing them together. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

We all climbed out of the oversized jeep. After a series of looking at each other and nodding, we all exploded into our other form. BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! In case you haven't figured it out yet, me and my buddies are werewolves. No, we don't eat people like vicious monsters. No, we don't "hunt" animals like real wolves do. No, we don't lose control of our temper and go on a mad rampage. And for the love of GOD! We do NOT, change on a full moon. I don't know what the heck Hollywood's problem is but that's the stuff they make up. But when we do transform, our clothes kind of pop in and out of existence. No one knows why or can explain it but that's the way it goes. It's kind of hard to explain HOW we morph. You kind of just concentrate really hard. You know, get in touch with your inner animal. Then you're a werewolf, just like that.

We all looked at each other and smiled wolfy grins. It always excites us when we first morph, knowing that adventures are to come. With a nod of my head, we all sped into the trees to the clearing we always meet at. Our swift bodies maneuvered between trees and branches. Sometimes we just bust through them. Hey, it saves time. But either way we make our way to our destination. We all got in our spots, in a semi-circle as always, at the base of a tall hill. We were waiting. Waiting for him. We all whimpered and growled eagerly. And then he appeared. Over the hill, in all his glory, emerged Leader. Leader is the alpha of our pack. He's not that much older than us, probably in his early twenties, but he is the bravest, most noble creature ever to walk on the planet we call Earth. When he was just a fourteen year old, he overcame the painful transformation. It is always a grueling experience the first time, but then afterwards, it's all good. You turn into a werewolf if you have Native American blood, and when you need a sense of family. When Leader was just this teenager, he lived in Hawaii. He and his mother moved down there to get away from the cold of Wyoming. His father loved it there and wanted to stay while Leader and Mom yearned for the tropics. The marriage was falling apart anyway so it was basically a form of separation. When they moved the both discovered they loved to surf. But on a tragic day, his mom flew up in the air all of a sudden, and crashed into the waves…into the path of a Great White shark. The beast lunged at her and took hold of her arm. The water foamed and lurched as the monster began to rip his new prey to shreds. Red leaked all around the scene, like a nightmare. Sure, Leader could have swum away calling for help. But no. He straddled that shark, beating it and gouging it in the eyes desperately, until it let go. But then the shark turned and grabbed Leader on the shoulder blade. With a sickening snap, the shoulder dislocated and shattered into four different pieces. Although he screamed in agony, he still was beating it. Finally, the shark released him and lurked away. He swam with one arm looking for his mom, only to discover it was too late. He dragged her body to shore and, still bleeding, cried into her lifeless body as people tried to get him off and take him to the hospital. He had always been so close to his mom, and now she was gone. A few hours later in the hospital, he swung out of his bed, still slightly numb from meds, and ran to the beach where his mother was. She was gone. Screaming with heartbreak his ran into a jungle where he transformed. He had the tingling sensation and burning you have when you first turn into a werewolf. And he was scared. He swam all the way to Texas in panic. He didn't know what else to do. He was all alone in this state with no one to tell him what was going on. It took him a year to master the art of being a werewolf. Then he started forming his pack. And that's when we come in.

He came walking down the hill, his jet-stunning, sparkly silver fur swaying in the wind. He looked at each of us, eyeing us with disapproval. Some of us, including me, hung our heads as a show of humbleness…and guilt. We were almost an hour late for an important meeting. He looked at all of us one at a time, starting with Trace.

Trace fidgeted apologetically. His sleek black and brown-splashed body all moved when he wagged his tail. Trace had a wonderful mom that left when he was four, who left because of the abusive relationship she had with her husband. She had left him a stuffed dog (ironically) and a note promising she would be back for him in a couple years. She never returned. All of the anger and rage his dad used to take out on his mom now was being used on him. Trace eventually started to take a blade to his wrists, and when it got to its worst, he morphed. He nosed Matthew so he could back him up.

He responded by yelping at Leader in apology. Matthew joined the pack for a very good reason. Remember when I said you need a sense of family you change? Well, he basically had no love before this pack. Yes, he's filthy rich. But his parents are so caught up in their business-tycoon lives that they don't ever have any time for Matt. They give him a 55-dollar a week allowance and gave him whatever he wants just to get him off their back when he asked his dad to play catch with him, or when he wanted his mom to teach him how to cook. No dice. Everything was always awkward between him and his parents. When he started to slip into a depression he changed for the first time. He rolled in the snow, which perfectly matched his crystal white hair. Leader shifted his gaze to the twins.

Yes, Cameron and Drew are not just neighbors, but brothers as well. Awaknot teretory is a small region in southwest Texas. But they didn't always live here. They used to live in Oklahoma, where they get their Indian blood from. It was two years ago, they were 15. Their mom died in a car crash. Their parents were madly in love. The kind that never stopped touching each other, always went on dates, bought each other gifts, and kissed each other for no reason. When the death of their mother happened their father took it very hard and became an alcoholic so bad, he couldn't take care of them anymore. They ran away to Texas where they changed and joined us. Cameron bit Drew's ear, and they started rolling around, play fighting in a big ball of gray and white. (They are twins in wolf form too, but Cameron has a black tail tip). Bret barked at them so they could show some respect.

Ah, Bret. Bret is the most cunning of us. He thinks out most of the problems we come across. He, unlike any of us, has a PINK nose. His nose is not to be made fun of though. It is more efficient and can scope out anything, enemies or friends, from many, many miles away and can find the exact location. He was the first one to join Leader's pack. His parents are both extreme heroine users, so he is always left to take care of his two younger brothers and three younger sisters. You'd think he would have no void of family but, that is incorrect. You see, he always has to take care of people, but there is no one to take care of him. Later, in his new form, wandering and panting nervously, he met Leader. Bret was licking his off-white paws, listening to Xavier. His right ear was pointed in his direction, twitching in understanding. We can sort of read each other's minds in this form. When he was done licking his paws, he turned around to bite the shaggy fur on his back. His black eyes were concentrated on whatever was itching him.

. Xavier was the fastest. This chocolate brown wolf can run around the whole (very large) clearing four times in a record time of 36 seconds flat. We all were blessed with this speed but, Xavier got quite a bit in that category. Another thing about Xavier is that he is VERY protective and aggressive sometimes. He frequently gets into fights. If anyone messes with one of us, they're going down. It's not really his fault. Aggression sometimes comes with becoming a werewolf, and he was the one to get that trait… and he was the last to get turned into one. Usually he wins the fights he gets in to but not the one he got himself into recently. He managed to insult one of the football player's mother after he called Matthew a "nancy boy." He managed to get himself a broken nose. He pouted about it for about a week, since his pride was so hurt. He usually always won in fights, since he came from a very rough part of Mexico, where he was basically this family's slave, and had to steal food to survive. He came to America and got a cheap house to rent. It is hard to keep the job sometimes in case there is a wolf emergency. Xavier has always loved animals. You can imagine how excited he was to turn into one himself. He cocked his head and continued talking to Bret.

Erik was next. Erik is kind of an awkward guy, but a normal wolf. He has red hair and is extremely funny. He has this weird thing he does where he can scheme or talk himself out of a situation, instead of using strength. He was raised by two much older male cousins who beat him around a lot...you know, treating him as an inferior. Freddy bit Sandler's rump, and turned away quickly, as if he hadn't done it. He snarled and glared at him while I rolled his eyes.

My best friend Sandler. He was the strongest in the pack, with the biggest paws (only so much smaller than dinner plates.) He looked very proud in this form. Tall beautiful ears on either side of the moon, chest puffed out, with beautiful fur tufting out, back erect. Absolutely magnificent. He was the son of a single parent, his father. As you know, his dad died from overdose of marijuana. He was heartbroken for the longest time, since his dad was very close to him and the only family member he cherished. His mahogany-black-white fur fluttered in the wind that whispered around us. His golden eyes stared at mine with a joking, happy expression. His huge muzzle was almost smiling.

And then there's me. My fur is black as night. My parents kind of think of me as a disgrace, since I want to go to acting school instead of being a Perfect Princeton Princess as I call it. (That's how Xavier gave me my name.) Girls hate me. I don't know why but I've never been accepted by any female. Instead of being upset about, I just became one of the boys. Maybe that's why I'm a werewolf in an all-male pack. Maybe it was just meant to be…

That's us. One big family, you could even say. But what Leader said might change all of that…


	3. Chapter 3

"You're late. All of you," he said, looking at all of us again. I spoke up.

"We're sorry, Leader," I whimpered. "Some of us…" I tried my best not to look at Xavier. "Forgot there was a meeting today."

"Is this what my pack is coming to?!" he barked angrily. "What if your brother (He stopped using "and sister" a long time ago) was in trouble? Would you not come to his rescue because you…FORGOT?" he spit the word. Trace took a step forward, head down.

"We wouldn't forget about that, Leader," he cried sadly. Leader put his face down to Trace's eye level and stated firmly

"Then prove it to me." Trace sighed solemnly, knowing he had disappointed Leader, who was like a big brother to him in many ways. Leader's eyes softened and he caressed Trace's head with his warm pink tongue in reassurance. That was the great thing about him. He was always so easy to forgive. "It's okay, Trace," he said quietly. "Learn from mistakes, don't pout about them." Trace brightened up a bit and sat down again at attention. "Now." Leader was all business again. "Pack; there is some very huge news." Everybody stiffened up and listened closely. "This will not be another patrol run or correcting sinful human behavior. Something different is coming. Something dangerous."

"What is it?" I asked, leaning forward.

"I don't know."

"What is the scent?" Brent asked, standing up.

"A very sickly sweet smell. It burned my nose when I went to the creek today."

"I'm on it." Bret sped off east.

"I don't understand. How do you know it's dangerous?" Drew cocked his head, confused.

"To be honest, I don't know for certain. The trail was a bit old," Leader admitted. "I believe I sensed aggressiveness. What I do know is even though the scent was old; it burned my nose like strong, sugary vinegar. That could mean we have a weakness."

"Maybe we shouldn't jump to conclusions," Cameron said, backing up his brother.

"This is true, but we need to investigate, threat or not. This is our territory and we must protect it."

"I say we whip him into shape for trespassing," Xavier snarled, fur bristling.

"Calm down, man," Matthew warned.

"Maybe it's just a Girl Scout selling cookies!" Erik joked, his muzzle smiling and tail thumping on the ground. Everybody rolled their eyes. Leader glared. "Sorry." Everyone paused again. He always had something dumb to add. "What?" No one said a word. Might as well let him get it out. "Ya'll don't like Thin Mints?" He burst out laughing. Trace huffed in frustration.

"Honestly, now would be a good time to figure out what this thing IS." Sandler nodded once to agree with him.

"What if it's not…human?" Again, everyone was silent. All of a sudden Bret came sprinting back. "Guys! This thing is deadly! It's a scent I don't recognize but it's a female and she's on a murderous rampage."

"What? How do you know?" I asked, terrified now.

"I smelt her! She has a very weird kind of…adrenaline running through her…but no heartbeat. I smell her need to destroy. I also caught the scent of human blood. And it isn't hers!"

Cameron yelped slightly. "You mean…" Bret nodded. Cameron shook slightly and Drew licked his ear.

"There were about fifteen different people's blood on her."

"Where is she now?" Leader asked.

"She went to the Gulf of Mexico but is coming back here. She's on her way now."

"How long do we have?"

"Maybe…" Bret scrunched up his left eye and looked up slightly. "Four days…tops." Leader nodded and turned back to the rest of us.

"Gentlemen, battle is near." I rolled my eyes at the all male comment, but brushed it aside and concentrated on the real problem.

A long triumphant howl ripped through Xavier's chest and snarled "YESSSS!" He laughed and snarled again. His long, dagger-like teeth gleamed in the moonlight as he smiled evilly. "Heh, heh! What's the plan, Chief?"

"We prepare for battle. Bret, you keep a nose on this thing at all times. Don't ever lose it."

"Got it."

"Drew, Cameron. Work on slamming from both sides at the same time." They nodded. "Xavier, steer the thing towards us when she reaches the edge of the forest." He was still smiling evilly. "And don't attack until she is in this clearing. Understand?" His grin dropped and his eyes narrowed. He growled. "Xavier!"

"Yes, you majesty," he mumbled.

"Good. Trace, do the same thing as Xavier. You're almost as fast as him but not quite. There are fewer trees on the left so you take that wing."

"Anything, Leader," Trace replied respectfully.

"Matthew, you hide by the giant oak tree, and as soon as she crosses those boundaries, you attack from behind. Drew and Cameron will both come in from the sides, as I said…" he started drawing out his strategy in the dirt with his paw. "Xavier and Trace will have been full speed by now so they'll catch up. Bret will stand in front of all of you and the thing. He will attack when she is hit by one of you…and…Addison, Sandler, Erik and I will make a diamond formation on four corners of the clearing in case she makes a run for it or somebody gets hurt." He listed roles, planned attacks, and drew in the dirt until he was satisfied. Finally, he looked up and said in a serious tone "This is a big, big task. I know you all aren't used to…killing. And I'm sorry to ask so much of you at one time, but this is our job. This is our destiny. You all are great fighters. I believe in each and every one of you. We will be having battle practice every night. Do you guys understand the plan thoroughly?" Everyone nodded. Xavier bristled. "In that case, you are dismissed. I will see all of you back here at the usual time tomorrow." All of a sudden, I got a shiver down my spine, the feeling you get when a wolf wants to talk to you and only you. I heard Leader's voice right in my temporal lobe, like he was literally inside my head. "Addison, I need to talk to you alone." We exchanged glances and Leader released everyone. Drew and Cameron were the first one's up, and they trotted off together side by side in the direction of the jeep. Soon it was only Sandler, Leader and I. Sandler must have stayed behind to walk with me. When he realized I wasn't getting up he stretched and cleared his throat.

"Well, uh, come on Addison."

"Leader needs me. I'll walk home."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Call me when you get home."

"Gotcha." He padded away until he disappeared into the darkness. I turned towards the hill. Leader was waiting atop it. I galloped up to him. "What's up, Omega?"

"Addison. You are my best fighter. I am depending on you greatly."

"Yeah, no sweat, Leader."

"And there's something else too…" His tail began to twitch in a fidgety manner.

"What is it?" I was a little worried. He never looked distressed.

"I…uh…looked at your past without permission. I'm so sorry."

"Oh! That's it! Really? That's no prob. Wha'd you find?"

"Well, first of all, I'm very sorry about…"

"The college thing? Yeah, I got over that a while ago. I'm happy now anyway! I love being with my brothers and you!"

"Thank you but…there's something more isn't there?" An icy feeling covered my heart. Pain. Loss. Loneliness. Betrayal. These are the feeling the filled my chest as I thought about how the love of my parents disappeared when I didn't become what they wanted me to be. Before I knew it my tear ducts were swollen and I was hysterical.

"Who needs support? Who needs parents?! Who needs love…" Before I knew it I was crying so hard a puddle was forming on my paws. Leader came over and began rubbing the top of my head, trying to comfort me.

"Addison, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No! I'm fine. Sorry I lost control. I know it was random." Ugh! This was so embarrassing! His mother was freakin' killed! And I'm here whimpering like a little puppy. What a loser. Get a hold of yourself, Addison…

"It's all right. Really." He licked my face once.

"Anyway, uh," I was desperate to change the subject so he could forget about my sudden emotional spill "What else did you see?"

"Oh, right. Addison. You have alpha blood pounding through you strongly." Oh. My. Gosh. I AM AN ALPHA?! OHMYGOSH! It hit me so hard I had to sit down. I plopped on my back legs.

"A-Are you serious?" He nodded. "Wow. This is amazing! This is…wow." I looked at him. "What are we going to do?" He looked at me, scrutinizing.

"Addy. Do you," he paused. "Want me to step down?"

"NO! Oh, no, no, no, no! Absolutely not! I could never be as good an Alpha as you! You're amazing! You…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down. I won't if that's not what you want. But are you absolutely positive?"

"Yes, Leader. I would never push you aside."

"You wouldn't be…"

"Stop." I couldn't just take Leader's place! The idea was preposterous! He nodded.

"Ok, then. Well, if you're sure, I need you to promise me something."

"Whatever you want, it's yours."

"If anything is to happen to me. Take care of the boys. They couldn't lead themselves if they had a harness and a leash." He smiled at his joke but my muzzle was hanging open. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Leader, I…well…don't let anything happen to yourself!" Tears started to form again. This was really scaring me.

"I will try my best. Good night Addison." I bowed my head and nuzzled his chin, a wolf instinct meaning 'You are above me and I love you.'

***

What? Is it here? The moment we've been waiting days for? How could time have passed so quickly? I remember teaching Matthew how to pin and sparring with Sandler…but it all happened so fast. I snapped out of my trance when I heard Bret's frantic howl. "SHE'S COMING!"

"POSITIONS!" Leader thundered.

"Is everyone ready?" Drew asked. I'm not ready. I'm not ready. I'm not ready. I'm not ready.

"Ready!" I called with everyone else. Sandler was excited. He grinned at me and wagged his tail.

"I'm so pumped! Wadabout you, Add?"

"Yeah, pumped…" I was feeling a little dizzy. I heard Cameron whimper and look over at his brother anxiously, who was pacing. Erik was jumping in place. Leader gave him a look that said 'Concentrate, Erik.' All of a sudden, the weirdest thing happened.

"Guys?" It was Xavier. We could hear him telepathically even though he was miles away. We all responded. "Something's not right." Just then a breeze wove through the tree surrounding us and Bret sniffed the air.

"It's a…human? This isn't the right scent!"

"What, is she not coming anymore or something, Bret?" Trace asked.

"No, this is different, this is…WOAH! THERE IT IS! THERE IT IS! DO YA'LL SMELL IT!?" I tried and tried and finally caught a whiff. I yelped in pain. The burn made my eyes water. And then…

"HUMAN BLOOD, HUMAN BLOOD!" Bret shouted as he charged forward, with Leader in hot pursuit. The rust smell filled my nose. Then it hit me. Human and that murderer in the forest together…blood…

"EVERYBODY RUN TOWARDS IT!" I howled as I thundered in between Drew and Cameron, who were still bewildered. Soon, everyone was charging to the killer, desperate to save this poor person. The smells got stronger and stronger. I was running so fast now my feet barely seemed to be touching the ground. I was just behind Xavier now, who was snarling like he had rabies.

"Shitty little piece of…" We broke through the trees nearly at the same time. What I saw chilled me to the very bone. The thing looked up from her meal, the human blood streaming down her mouth and body. She turned to face us and screamed.

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Wow, this is my first author's note. How weird! Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, I've been at camp and at Disney World! Me and Baloo are officially engaged by the way. Haha, anyway thank ya'll so much for reviewing. If there is anyone who is reading this and hasn't reviewed…please do so. I need feedback to know this story is worth writing. Please keep commenting on my story and if anyone has any questions, I'll be happy to answer them.**

**Lauren: Chance came back from the boarding place today! My family will be complete as soon as I see you! P.S. You'll be in my story soon…I love you!**

**twilight wolf angel: Glad you like it! J**

**crawfish4: Here's my latest chapter. I love your username by the way.**

**shaybay55: Thank you so much for your support. **


	4. Chapter 4

For one long second, everything was still. Then, all of a sudden, everything happened at once. Xavier snarled and charged toward the monster with open jaws. The creature dodged to the side so fast, it was a blur. Xavier stopped, confused, and turned around, where the creature slugged him in the side of the face with her fist. Xavier was sent flying into a tree, and the thing looked at us, as if challenging. Everyone rushed forward. Leader was madly giving commands in his head about where everyone needed to go.

Trace jumped high in the air and crashed down on the fiend, trying to slash her with his claws. To my horror, no indention, or even scratch marks were made. The beast kicked Trace in the shoulder, and a sickening snap echoed through the trees. Trace howled in pain but tried to keep fighting. Drew came up behind her and grabbed her leg in his jaws, yanking. With a metallic screech, the leg tore off. She shrieked in agony. Hopping around, but still just as fast, she clawed at my friend, getting his eye.

Of course Cameron was outraged. He head butted her in the side, causing her to fall over. Matthew, trying to use the pinning trick I taught him, jumped on top. She kicked him in the gut with her single leg and sent him sprawling. Immediately, I saw Sandler charging into the fight. I ran at her the same time he did. We joined tails and just as she was about to get up, she was hurled to the ground again. But like lightning, she popped right back up. Bret went in for the kill along with Matthew. Trace and Xavier were injured but Cameron and Drew ran in together as well. There was a huge, thrashing pile of limbs and jaws, along with sounds like snarling and yelping. The wolves had made a giant dust cloud around them, but I could get glimpses of my friends…being beaten. Beaten by a beast with only one leg. I was beginning to grow sick.

Just then, she ripped herself from the bloody mass. She stood about forty yards away from where she just was. Her shoulders moved up and down quickly. She looked at the werewolves who were just beginning to notice she wasn't there anymore. They were all panting, exhausted and in pain. Her fists clenched. It seemed like she was going to jump in the fight again when Erik slammed her from the side. It was an impressive sneak attack. He had her pinned on the ground, straddling her. His front paws restrained her arms on the ground, and his mouth was open wide, ready to slaughter her. But she ripped one arm free and slapped his face, dazing him. It gave the murderer enough time to pull her other arm free, grab hold of each side of his face, and twist hard, throwing him to the ground face first. She stood up. But I noticed something. She did it shakily, with effort. I thought for sure she was vulnerable.

I was ready to kill her. For destroying that innocent human. For hurting my friends. I ran at her, ready to end it. But just as I got to that horrid thing, she jerked her elbow towards me. I felt it slam against my ribcage. _Crack. Crack-crack-crack._ Four. Four ribs shattered. I fell to the ground and writhed in agony. The pain was overwhelming. My body couldn't take it, and neither could I. I cried out repeatedly, tears streaming down my cheeks. All of a sudden, she was there. Standing over me. The most hideous noise left her lips. She laughed. She laughed at my hurt, my torture. Then, she lifted a hand to end me. And there was nothing I could do. Our eyes met. Hers blood-red irises bored into me, and I knew she was ready to strike. I closed my own eyes and waited for darkness to swallow me whole.

Then, I heard something collide with the thing. I opened my eyes. Leader had tackled her and they were now doing a one-on-one. The sounds of their battle filled the air, chilling me to my broken bones. She was winning. She pinned him down and grabbed his throat. She squeezed. Leader realized what she was doing and his eyes widened. He thrashed underneath her in a desperate attempt to get out. She squeezed harder. His eyes bulged and he struggled still, making a silent coughing motion with his muzzle. Harder. Leader's kicking was becoming weaker and weaker. Tighter still. He stopped. His body went limp. The beast cackled. Just then, the most terrible, blood-chilling roar came. I was shocked to find it was me, and even more shocked to find that despite the pain, I was rushing at her at top speed. She barely had any time to react before I had her head in my humongous teeth, squeezing with all my might. I felt her struggling but I knew her attempt to escape was futile. Her skull cracked like an egg. I dropped her. My job was done.

But the pain came back, and with that came exhaustion. I collapsed. My heart was racing. I could have fallen into a coma right then and there, but I remembered something. I turned my head to Leader. His chest was rising and falling rapidly. With groans of pain, I dragged myself over to where he laid. I licked his cheek and whimpered frantically. "Leader, Leader! Oh, Leader. Please, no. No!"

"Addison…"

"What! What is it?"

"Take care of the boys…"

"No, don't do this to me! That scummy bitch is dead now! Dead! Hang on, just hang on! You're gonna be OK, do you hear me! Everything will be…" Leader shook his head pitifully.

"Promise me…"

"I…I…" This was it. Leader was going to be gone. I had to face the facts. I nodded and my words came out, strangled with sobbing. "I promise."

"Good. And…Addison," he murmured struggling to breathe and talk at the same time.

"What is it?" I asked.

"My name is…Luke." Leader plopped his head down. Blood streamed out of his muzzle.

"Goodbye, Luke," I whispered as I watched the light slowly leave his eyes, never to shine again.

**A/N: Intense, huh? I felt slightly evil writing it. If you have anything you need to ask me, fire away. I also accept ideas with open arms. Thanks for reading, I'm enjoying the story and I hope ya'll are, too. (Sorry, I will use "ya'll a lot. I'm from the South. I'll try to keep it to a minimum though ;)) Anywho, I just wanted to let you guys know I am doing great at school. I usually suck at math but have a 96!! Yahoo! But, DANG Human Geography is hard, hard, HARD! Please comment, especially if you haven't yet. I cherish every one. :D Oh, I almost forgot. If you like Pokémon fanfictions, too, let me know.**

**Lauren: I miss you. Try not to love your new boyfriend more than me!**

**=D: Thank you for your reviews. I did the alpha blood thing for a reason as you can see and will see again in the future…mystery!**

**paramoreflames: This is the soonest (gr?) I could update. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**crawfish4: That's the wall I roll. Expect the unexpected. Or, don't expect the unexpected so the unexpected will be unexpected and you won't expect what's coming: the unexpected.**

**TheBookAddict: Okok, no guilt I got it, I got it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lauren: I really shouldn't be leaving you a comment, considering you're sitting next to me right now…**

**csr: This has really been bugging me. What is a kiwi follower? And when you said me saying y'all is cute it made my day. Thanks so much! Yes. Vampire suck. (See what I did there?)**

** crawfish4: The wolves need major training but at least they're hot! (See what I did there?)**

** Lydia: Thanks. I try. A lot. And often don't succeed. But at least I'm good at writing!**

** TheBookAddict: Lol when you said that I thought of the Terminator guy. "I'll be bacccccch." (German phlegmy accent.)**

** Lisa: Yuo speled beautiful awnd soon rong!**

** shaybay55: Thanks for the support, but this was quite a lame comment.**

**Awesomitus****: Sorry if I infuriated you. Please have mercy.**

My muzzle was still resting on Leader's…Luke's…chest, which now lay silent. It seemed as if I had been there for hours. My eyes were foggy from tears. How could I help it? My brother was dead. Dead. What an ugly word. There was no peace involved with his death. Death. Just as ugly. I felt cold. And my chest hurt. Oh, my chest hurt. I felt as if a black snake had wrapped itself around my heart and constricted it in its strong grasp. Fresh, salty tears streamed down my muzzle and dropped off my moist nose, beading on my friend's fur. I licked his ears and face, which remained unresponsive to my touch. Oh. My. God. It hurts. I can't handle this. I can't. How will I be happy again? I let out a tortured howl. The other pack mates began formed a circle around us. They all joined in on my sad, slow song of death, an instinct from our wolf brethren. The arpeggio of howls, whimpers, yelps and whines swirled around me, filling my chest up with another wave of sadness. And yet…

Luke was happy now. There is no pain where he is. Suffering doesn't exist. There is only happiness and love. And he will always be there to guide us and watch over us during hard times. He'll be there. He'll always be there. The first smile in a long time spread across my lips, just as the sad, sad song ended. Nobody said anything. We all knew what would be said anyway. We would talk about what a great Leader he was, how he helped this pack thrive. And just how awesome of a guy he was. We all looked at each other with pained expressions.

"What are we going to do?" Cameron whimpered.

"I don't know," I replied.

"Should we bury him?" Eric asked.

"Like some dead gerbil? I don't think so," Drew exclaimed, trying his best to stay tough.

"What about a funeral?" Matthew suggested.

"Yeah, that's perfect, Matthew. We'll just bring a 2,000 pound wolf and ask for a priest," Xavier huffed.

"Shut up."

"You shut up!"

"Go to hell!" Matthew snapped, growling.

"You little runt, I'll teach you…" Xavier threatened, stepping forward with teeth bared.

"SILENCE! BOTH OF YOU!" They both snapped their mouths shut immediately.

"A-Addison?" Matthew stammered, confused.

"Is this how you want to respect Leader? Getting into childish arguments just…just…MINUTES," I spit vehemently "after his freaking death? You will stop this nonsense right now and I'll be DAMNED if this kind of shit continues! Do I make myself perfectly clear?" They both nodded furiously. Whoa. This alpha blood was…strong.

Yes. Luke is dead. This is my pack now. I will lead these boys just as he did, and keep his name alive and respected as it should be. I made a promise to myself privately in my own head that I would try my hardest to be a good Leader, to fulfill my destiny. I had an idea. "Let's say a prayer." Everyone nodded. I began to change into my human self. Bam. I walked over to Luke, clothes and all, and put my hand on what was now his massive shoulder. "I'm going to miss you. We're going to miss you," I whispered. When I turned around, everyone was a human, but they looked terrible.

As werewolves, (even in human form) we heal very fast when serious injuries occur. If a bone breaks, it will come back together. It is painful, but doesn't last too long of a time. If something pops out of a socket, after a few minutes, it will slide back in with a click. No manual labor or ambulance required. If you get a cut, you can actually see it heal. First it bleeds a lot (depending on severity) and then closes, showing a pink mark, then that fades. But the weird thing is, bruises stay the normal amount of time, and if a limb or something is totally dismembered, it will stay like that, even in human form.

Anyway, my pack looked pretty bad. Xavier was limping, and probably will for at least the rest of the night. Trace was holding his shoulder tenderly, wincing every step. Drew's left eye was glued shut, and there were slashes going across it. Erik had the same kind of slashes on either side of his neck, where her evil claws had dug in. I felt my bones coming together. It made a sick sound that made me want to vomit, and the pain was nearly unbearable, I grunted as I stood up and walked to the smaller circle around Luke. "Hold hands," I said. Everyone grabbed hands and bowed their heads. Xavier and I, the only ones being Catholic, first crossed ourselves. Xavier kissed his cross necklace at the end. "We will go around and say one thing." They nodded. "I'll start:

Dear God, please let this magnificent being get into heaven safely and have a wonderful eternity spent with nothing but good feelings."

Erik: "He was a great Leader, probably the best anyone could ever have."

Trace: "Please let him know we all love him more than anything else in the world."

Sandler: "We will never forget his courage, leadership, and kind ways."

Drew: "Leader died with dignity, and he should always remember that."

Xavier: "Lord, give him the best other life he can get, he deserves the greatest."

Cameron: "It's hard to register he's gone, but he's happy now, therefore I am…we are."

Bret: "We will miss him, but always have a piece of him in our hearts.

Matthew: "Long live Leader in our hearts."

We all bowed our heads and silently mourned for a few minutes. All of a sudden, Sandler's voice rang out. "Guys, look!" Everyone looked up in the direction Sandler was pointing: Luke. He was trembling. For a second my heart froze. Was he alive? What was happening? But, no. He was shaking violently, but showing no signs of life. But then an eerie glow surrounded him in a halo of light and he began…shrinking? Yes. Yes! He was shrinking and transforming! Before I knew it Luke lay there in front of me, human.

His olive skin was clear and flawless. His black Toledo T-shirt perfectly shaped large arm and chest muscles. His dirty blonde hair sat messily on his head. The stubble on his face indicated he hadn't shaved for awhile. Green eyes haloed by long lashes stared widely, yet serenely. Soft lips were open, as if he was calling someone's name. My brother was beautiful. Why would he never show himself human?

The only time we saw Luke was when we were on the job. And he was always a werewolf. Of course I've had questions like this every since I was in this clan but now it was eating me more than ever. Erik was the first to speak.

"Wow." Yeah. Wow, indeed.

"I think we should get him cremated," Cameron murmured.

"Yes," I agreed.

"He is human now," Trace mentioned.

"We can tell the people that he's our friend," Bret said.

"He is our friend, you douche," Xavier wrinkled his nose. "You say that like it's a lie."

"I know that, Xavier," Bret sighed. "Don't people have to have parent sigs or something?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "But I'm not bringing his father down here. That would raise suspicions."

"True. He didn't care about him anyway," Matthew said disgustedly and solemnly.

"Is there anyone who can pose as a parent?" Bret asked.

"No. Unless anybody told our secret," I said. There was a series of head shaking and scoffs. "Then what can we do?" Not one word was said.

"**We** can cremate him," Drew said. There was another silence.

"Now?" Bret questioned. I nodded.

"Now." Bret, Drew, Matthew and Trace all transformed back, completely healed by now, and began digging a hole. In a few short minutes, there was a perfect opening in the ground about seven feet deep and seven feet across. They popped back into humans and climbed in the hole. The rest of us carefully descended Leader into his resting place, and then started gathering leaves. Everybody had morbid expressions on their face. Trace looked the worst. He was sniffleling and trying to hold back sobs. I gave him a hug. At first he stiffened. Like I said, he doesn't like being coddled. But under the circumstances, he loosened again and wrapped his arms around me. I looked in his eyes. "It'll all be OK." He nodded. I put my hand on his face and smiled. We continued our work. After Leader had a blanket of leaves, Xavier pulled out a lighter. He always had one with him. He set fire to all of the corners of the leaf bed. Cameron quickly helped him out. Soon, the hole was ablaze, and great black smoke launched into the now-black sky. We all sat together, silently mourning. The midnight fog that was eating our brother made our eyes water with sorrow and of course, the sting. After about two and a half hours the fire died down and the ashes lay at the bottom of the pit.

"What now?" Drew asked me.

"We cover it back up," I stated. The pack, including myself transformed to increase the work speed. After everything was done, I gave everyone permission to go home. Sandler and I started to trot home in our wolf bodies.

"How are you?" Sandler asked in his head. His canine, yet human eyes looked worried.

"Fine." I wasn't fine.

"You aren't fine."

"I'm not fine."

"I know." He gave a weak bark-laugh. "Alpha, huh?"

"Yeah…" I began to go deep in thought. "I guess I am. So you better be careful, little boy."

"Psh. I ain't scared of you."

"Really?" I snarled and jumped on him, wrestling him to the ground until he was pinned right on his back. "I would be." I licked his cheek and let him up.

"Alpha's luck." He mumbled.

"If you say so," I laughed.

***

I crept in my back door at 2 A.M., human. I slowly, quietly closed the door behind me. The lights were off in my house. Phew. I was worried about that. My body loosened and I took a deep breath and headed in the living room, towards the stairs. Just as I turned the corner…

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" I jumped. She freakin' came out of nowhere! "Well?!" My mother screamed again. The lights turned on.

"Mom, please just leave me alone. I've had a…long day." I tried to pass her, but she wacked me across the face and pushed me on the couch. It didn't hurt, but it was so…**degrading**_. _And it made me mad. Really mad. She continued to shriek.

"Answer me! Where were you?"

"Why?!" I screamed back. "Why do you want to know? Because you care? Don't try to pull that bull with me, Mom! I won't deal with it!" Her face turned beet red. She snagged a wooden spoon from the counter and knocked me across the knuckles with it. I was blind with blistering fury now. But what could I do? Hit her back? I'd probably kill her.

"You will not speak to me like that you little shit!" Anger radiated from her stringy blonde hair. "Now where…were…YOU!"

"It's none of your business!"

"Everything of yours is my business!"

"I beg to freaking differ! Get a life and stay out of mine!" She reached out a hand and sank her fake nails into my shoulder.

"Tell…me…**now**." I spit in her face.

"No."

"Just wait until your father gets home from his trip. You're gonna wish you were dead!"

"Fine. Can't wait." I pushed her away, ran up the stairs, and locked the door to my room. The scratches from her nails were already healed. I lay in my bed and started at the ceiling. I didn't cry. I gave up on crying a long time ago. Besides, like I said, she didn't hurt me. My eyes slowly closed. Then, I had an epiphany. My lids snapped open again. I knew what I had to do. I know what we had to do.

**Getting closer and closer to the actual Twilight part! Ooooh…:D Hope ya'll liked this chapter. Sorry for Lauren's and I's absence. School. Blech. Plus during the break my dog died. R.I.P. Annie. :'( (I've had her for ten years.) It sucked a lot. But I'm not here to complain I'm here to write for you guys! Love y'all and thanks for staying with me and waiting. Stay cool and peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lauren: OMG! We finally saw New Moon! Thanks for booing Edward and squealing at the wolf pack with me. Drool…**

**csr:** **Ok, here's the deal. I looked up the word "kiwi" on (place to look for meanings for slang) and it did say that it was a word for people who lived there. I just wanted to check with you first. And, wow! That is so cool! Can you tell me about it? Pretty please?**

**2 upsesed2 do much more****: Thank you. It hurt a lot when she died. The tragedy gave me a dark mood that helped me when Leader died. And thanks so much for reviewing. It means a lot!**

**Selene: Thank you. I miss her. And thanks for reading. Hope you love this chapter.**

**TwilightFreak1609****: You cried! Great! That must mean I'm getting pretty damn good lol. I love you for reviewing. Keep at it.**

**Crawfish4: I used your idea in my story. Feel very proud. And keep giving me ideas if it's not too much trouble. Thank you SOOOO much by the way. Love! 3**

**Megan b: Oh my goodness! I have been getting so many freakin' threats for not updating fast enough! Kidnapping, sicking the hounds on me, murdering me! Lol I like the way y'all think!**

**Shaybay55: Oh, no. I'm really sorry if I made you mad, that is TOTALLY not what I meant. Sometimes, I make jokes and people take them wrong. I didn't want to start anything. Plus, I really AM happy you review every time so thank you. **** (Sorry, again!) And yeah, this chapter was a little boring. But necessary.**

**KM: I admire your participation.**

**B: Sorry 'bout that. I had forgot to add the author's note. But here it is! And you didn't even have to wait an hour! ;) **

"GILBERY!"

_Oh, God, here we go._ I turned around and smiled as sweetly as I could "Yes, Mrs. Edwards?" The fat, frog-like woman waddled up to me, shaking a paper in my face.

"WHAT is the meaning of this rubbish?!" My English teacher all but screeched in my face.

"I believe that would be my paper on tree advice."

"I know that! Read this to me out loud!" I sighed and gazed down at the paper she thrusted in front of me. There is a poster in her classroom that has "Advice from a Tree" and then basically just lists cheesy puns. We were supposed to write what we thought about it.

"Addison Gilbery. 12A. English Two. November 23. Mrs. Edwards. Advice from a Tree."

"THE LAST PARAGRAPH!"

"Why didn't you say so?" I cleared my throat.

"'Stand tall and proud.

Sink your roots into the earth.

Be content with your natural beauty.

Go out on a limb.

Drink plenty of water.

Remember your roots.

Enjoy the view!

From this list of so-called advice, I can infer that trees are about the worst counselors you can get.

Stand tall and proud? What about weeping willows, huh? Maybe trees should stop being such hypocrites and follow their own advice.

People don't have roots. Nice thing to have something impossible on a poster that's supposed to make you feel good.

Everybody knows if you go out on a limb, it's weaker and the branch can snap and you will fall and possibly get injured. My family can't pay for the hospital bill so thanks a lot, ficus.

Again with the roots. Unfeasible AND repetitive.

And it's hard to enjoy the view after I'm on the ground with a broken arm from going out on a limb.'"

After I had finished, I looked at Mrs. Edwards, waiting to see what the hag would say.

"This is the worst, most pessimistic essay I have ever read! It took all I had to not rip it down the middle!"

"Really? This is just my opinion but I thought it was quite thoughtful and well-written." She was sputtering with fury now.

"Y-You completely made a mockery of this assignment!"

"It was a creative response."

"Detention this afternoon for such a smart mouth!" She closed her thin lips and smirked as she filled out a pink slip. She then shoved it in my hand. I pretended to study it closely.

"Ouch…THIS afternoon?" I asked, looking at her again. Her smirk turned into a glare.

"Yes. 4:00 PM sharp."

"Yeeeeah, about that. My family is moving to another state tonight. Sorry." I turned on my heel, and walked about five steps. I then turned back around. "Oh, and by the way Miss, you look an awful lot like the pet toad I had in the first grade. I never did like Edward much…" I smiled and waved charmingly again and walked away, throwing the now crumpled slip over my shoulder, leaving the bitch I would never see again speechless.

***

It wasn't even fourth period yet, but I didn't care. I jumped into my car and drove my ass home. I hated that school almost as much as I hated my home. I didn't pull the guys out of their classes like I could have easily done. ("Hola, Senora Ruiz. The front office has to speak to Bret? Gracias!") I don't know. It just seemed unnecessary. I needed some time to think anyway. Tonight was going to be a big night. Plus, my dad was still on that business trip and wouldn't be home till Saturday, and my mom doesn't get let off work till about 7. So I was good.

But, as I up the stairs towards my room, I discovered something. I was exhausted. So…extremely…tired…

I plopped down on my bed, jeans and all. I would close my eyes for just a little while…

***

I was a wolf. Running through not the grass. Not the woods. The clouds. Clouds swirled around me as I chased the birds and swallowed the wind. I felt as if I couldn't be any happier. As if I was submerged in ever-lasting peace. Nothing could be better than this…until my brothers joined me. Then it was all of those happy feelings and more. I had my family with me. We ran together and raced the world. But then I stopped. Matthew was yelling at me. What was he saying? Makeup? I wasn't wearing any makeup. Rake up? Rake up what? Lake up? That doesn't even make any sense. Matthew slowly started changing in to demon…

***

"Wake UUUUPPPP!"

"Huh?" I sat up, my beautiful dream torn away from me like a Band-aid. I looked at my clock that rested on my dresser. 1:52. Then I was locked in the hateful gaze of my mother.

"What the hell are you doing here? Why are you not at school?!" I had to think fast.

"Uh…half-day, Mom. Didn't I tell you?"

"Don't you dare try to give me that shit!" Her smushed nose wrinkled as she snarled at me.

"What are you doing home anyway?" I retorted, changing the subject. Just then, a huge figure stepped in the room. He was giant, with broad shoulders and rippling muscles. He was holding a metal-covered belt. He was my father. A wicked smile spread across my mother's lips.

"Your father came home early," she laughed. "Isn't that great?"

"Peachy."

"Heath," my mom said to my dad. "The girl decided to skip school and come home early." My dad smiled just as evilly.

"Well, we're gonna have to do something about that aren't we?" he said sweetly, patting the belt in his left hand. I had an ugly flashback of before I first phased, before I was more resistant to pain.

_"Pull up your shirt!"_

_ "Please…don't do this."_

_ "Pull it up!"_

_ "But it hurts!"_

_ "NOW!" I turned around and pulled up the back of my shirt. The belt raised high; my own flesh and blood began pounding at my back, like the guard himself whipping Jesus nearly to death._

_ "Daddy, please! Please, Daddy! It hurts so bad."_

_It hurts so bad…_

I came back to reality.

"Well?!" my dad yelled in his scary, booming voice.

"What?" I asked.

"Pull up your shirt!" he roared. I took a deep breath. The overwhelming anger was consuming me…

"No." He gritted his teeth, as did I. The vein in his temple pounded on his bald head.

"Hit her, Jeremy!" my mom urged, gripping his free arm and pointing at me. That's when I saw the cold metal rushing at my face and top speed. The broken pieces of it ripped at my face, and I heard my nose break on contact. My face stayed to the right. My teeth were clenched so hard, I thought they were going to break out of my skull. I heard my parents gasp. I knew what they were looking at. My wounds were healing. I slowly turned my face to them. My nose was already shifting back into place, and the broken skin was pulling back together.

"You better be careful…" I warned. Though my dad's face was stunned, he wopped me across the face with the belt again. This time, I felt my skull fracture the tiniest bit. Bam.

I exploded into a wolf. My mom screamed so loud I thought my sensitive ears would burst. My dad's mouth dropped, along with the belt. I stepped forward and growled at my two least favorite people on this Earth. I lifted a mighty paw and slapped them both against the wall.

"Goodbye forever, you sons of bitches." With a crash, I was out of the window, running with all my might to the clearing.

***

My pack was with me within fifteen minutes of the incident. Call it a type of twin telepathy. It's hard to explain. Doesn't happen often. We all jerked our heads as a police siren sounded. Trace raised his giant eyebrows at me.

"Don't ask."

"Gotcha."

"What's the deal, Addy?" Sandler asked.

"Boys…this is very serious. I was going to tell y'all this tonight…so it wouldn't be too sudden…but I guess this is best."

"Spit it out, Princess!" Xavier barked. His small, chocolate body was quivering from the excitement of news.

"Well then, here it is: Do any of you have a connection to this place?" Everyone looked around and at each other. There was a series of shaking heads. "Then…well…guys, I'm sorry to ask this on short notice. And you have the full opportunity to refuse. I'll be okay on my own. And…"

"What the hell is it, boss?" Drew asked.

"Do you want to run away? Join me and roam the country instead of being stuck here in this God-forsaken town?"

Silence.

"Leave?" Erik asked. I sighed.

"Yes, Erik." Everyone had kind of blank expressions on their face. It was kind of hard to tell what they were deciding.

"And, what, live off the land?" Matthew asked.

"And be nomads?" Cameron added.

"Yes and yes. What do you think?" I looked around again. The pack was deep in thought. Just then, I heard a sudden, loud howl. It was Xavier. He was on his feet, smiling.

"YES! This is perfect! We can live together and get away from all the freakin' stress and abuse!" Trace began nodding his head. Then Matthew stood up too.

"And we can go anywhere we want! Yosemite! NYC! Miami! Canada!"

"Moose hunting. Lovely," Drew said. But he was getting excited too. Cameron whacked Drew in the head any way.

"So, will you join me?" I asked.

"I'm in," everyone said. Everyone except Bret. "Then it's settled. We leave tomorrow morning. Dismissed." Everyone padded away except Sandler. He always waited for me.

"Hey, Addy."

"Hey Sandler."

"Wanna go back to my place? Chill?" I smiled at my friend.

"Yeah. I'd like that." I looked over at Bret. "But I have to do something first. I'll be over in ten."

"Sweet. See ya then."

"Bye." I caught up with Bret, who was human. I ran in front of him and stopped.

"Hey, Addison," he said, surprised.

"Hey, honey," I said back. "How are you?" He raised his eyebrows. "Oh, right." I changed back into my human form. I stepped forward and gave him a hug. I looked in his eyes. "Are you okay?" He shrugged.

"My brothers and sisters…" I nodded my head understandingly. Then I put my hands on his shoulders. "Bretly," I said, smiling. He hates it when I call him that. "Listen to me. You do NOT have to do anything you don't want to do. If you want to stay behind, I'm not going to stop you. Your brothers and I will miss you terribly. But you do what you think is right. Okay?" He nodded his head. "Give it a night to think about it."

"All right."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Addy." I gave him another hug.

***

"Hey, great news," I said as I walked in the front door of Sandler's house."

"What?" he called from the kitchen. I walked in and stopped at the doorway. He was chopping onions. I guess he was making something.

"I'm crashing here tonight." He stopped and turned around. "What? We haven't had a sleepover since we were, like, 12.

"Yep," I said, getting a Sunkist from the fridge.

"Wow…"

"Hey, I can always leave you know."

"No!" he said, a little too quickly. "I'm glad."

***

He had set up a little sleeping place for me on the couch. I hated it. It was a little too short, so I was forced to curl up a little, which I hated. I always sleep really stretched out. Plus it was very squeaky, so every time I tried to change positions, I would wake myself up from half-sleep. It kinda sunk in near the middle, too. Not only that, but it was kinda creepy, being in Sandler's living room alone at night. Everything was so open. So I walked down the hall and into his room. I got under the covers of his bed and settled in, exhaling happily. "Hmmmm?" he responded sleepily.

"If you think I'm missing out on the comfiest bed in the world, you're wrong." I couldn't really see, because of the dark, but I thought I saw a smile.

** Ok…I originally planned to do a lot more with this chapter, but it was getting too long. The bad news is, there's another chapter without Twilight. The good news is, it's coming very soon and I'm already half done with the next chapter! Yay! Please review if you haven't. It would seriously make me VERY happy. I would like you to look at crawfish 4 as an example. She has reviewed nearly every time AND gave me an idea for my story. So let's give her a hand! Woo-hoo! By the way I saw New Moon JUST LAST NIGHT. And it was awesome I loved it! When it got to the part where Alice shows up I nearly cried. No more werewolves…I freakin' loved the wolves' part. When Paul and Jacob were fighting, I nearly pissed my pants with excitement. As you can see this page is full of honesty. (And hopefully support :D) Anyway, love y'all! Hope y'all had a great Thanksgiving and I wish lots of love for Christmas. God bless! **


	7. Chapter 7

** Shaybay55: Hey, it's all good. We all have those days. Glad I could destroy the idiot parents for you.**

** Shadowwriter13: Thanks, coach.**

** Obsesive Reader: What? Her parents aren't OK or dead. And since when did Emily come into the picture?**

** Csr: That is so cool. I've never talked to anyone from New Zealand before! Oh, and let me let you in on a little secret. You'll love Sandler even more in this chapter. And yeah, see what I did with relating an ugly person with an ugly animal?**

** Crawfish4: Considering some of my teachers, I wish I could have the courage to say that to them…at least I can unleash my feelings through Addison. And all of it is what?**

** Siresin: Thank you so much!**

** TheBookAddict: Ha-ha! Thanks for believing in Addy. She appreciates it.**

** Haru Eclipse: I'll give you more, honey! (That sounded wrong once I got it all written down but, you know what I mean.)**

** Rain That Falls From The Sky: :D**

** Stina: Was about weirdo? Luke is demanding? I don't understand. Thanks for the hug. Some people threaten me to update. So thanks. And I'll look into forbidden imprint. Thanks!**

** Jacobblackismineduh: I my goodness I knooooow! The whole time I was squealing. So much hotness, so little movie. It was all like: "Eek! Sorry…OHMYGOSH! Sorry…Hottie! Sorry…" And so on ;) By the way…JACOB BLACK IS MINE!!!..................DUH! Lol. Just kidding. We can share **

** TwilightFreak1609: Thanks it was a spur of the moment thing.**

Sandler's Point of View

The next morning I was kind of sore. I don't know why. Maybe pumpin' too much iron in the gym. I sat up and stretched, then let my arms drop. And saw her. _Addison was in my bed._ I thought last night had been a dream. The best dream I've ever had. I had literally slept with the girl I was in love with. Not that I would ever tell her that. I had slept with her before, but that was pre-epiphany. Before I knew I loved her in a bigger way than a best friend. So this was different. A big deal.

She was so beautiful. Her long, perfect feathery eyelashes rested on her well-angled cheekbones. Her full, luscious lips were slightly parted. Wet, but not too much. I imagined kissing that soft mouth. My lips caressing with hers, my tongue gently slipping inside of her mouth, tasting her. It would be magical. She started to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and looked up at me. "Hi," she said.

"Morning, Princess," I said back, smiling. She rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, Xavier." She crawled out of bed and stood up, then stretched. "Ready to go to the clearing?"

"Yeah," I said. "Some still might be sleeping. I'll just call them."

"Mkay. While you're doing that I'm getting Cap'n Crunch."

"Don't finish it off like last time."

"Can't make any promises," she said, proceeding down the hall. I shook my head and smiled. I loved her so much. I got my cell phone and dialed Erik's number…

***

Erik's Point of View

"Damn it!" I said, punching my fist on the table. I whirled around to one of my cousins.

"You freakin' took the last piece of bacon! I haven't even had any yet!"

"Snooze, ya loose, dweeb," Ricky said, slowly munching on the delicious pork and not even looking at me, like I wasn't important enough. He waved me off with one hand. Ricky wasn't the sharpest nail in the toolbox. He's dropped out of community college twice now. He has a job at Home Depot, so we get by okay, I guess. But man he is huge, not to mention strong. I try to stay out of his way. "Get lost and don't bother me."

"Lame brain-dead rectum-sniffing dickhead," I muttered to myself. Then I smiled. I think of bad names for my awful relatives every day. That one was pretty good. As I turned the corner from the kitchen into the living room, I ran smack into my other delightful cousin, Ian. This guy was so overweight; he sat on me until I cried for mercy. Course, I don't have to cry for mercy any more, given my new strength, but hey, no one likes being under a fat guy.

"Watch where you're going, loser." He snapped as he rumbled past. There was a pause. And then: "Who ate all the bacon?!"

I tried to think of his name for today.

"Pus-sucking cow-like butt-licking pecker." I stated. Yeah. That one was good too. I was getting more creative with these every day. Just then, my cell phone rang.

_Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In…_

"Yello." I answered.

"Hey, dude."

"Ey! Sandman! What's up buddy?"

"Be at the clearing by 11:00."

"Will do."

"All right, man. Bye."

"Ciao."

***

Trace's Point of View

Mornings. The best part of the day. Usually my dad had a hangover and didn't have the energy to beat me. It seemed like a pretty day for a walk. Brisk. It wasn't sunny, but for some reason I liked it better that way. I pulled a black T-shirt out of my drawer and slipped it over my head. Some cargo pants will do for today. I put those on. I also grabbed my favorite hat off the floor; a skater boy hat. I got a text from Sandler telling me to go to the clearing. Well, there goes my walk. Oh, well, at least I'd be out of here soon…

Just then, a giant arm blocked my way. I was staring into bloodshot eyes. My father's yellow teeth made a snarling shape.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he hissed, pungent breath almost burning my eyes.

"A walk," I muttered, not looking as him as I tried to shuffle my way past. He caught me by the throat and slammed me into the wall. My head knocked against the door frame. I tried to take deep breaths to control my anger, but he was tightening his grip.

"You should work on that muttering, boy," he spit. "Ain't no one can hear ya." He then slammed me to the ground. I was trembling with anger. I had to get out of here…I was going to do something bad. I tried to push myself up to run away, but he put his foot on my head. He laughed a booming laugh, as he always did when I was in pain. Laughing and yelling. That's all I hear. I felt like I was hyperventilating. My fists were opening and clenching, opening and clenching. I don't want to hurt him.

Oh, but I do. I reached up and grabbed his leg, ripping him off of me, while leaving deep gashes from where I dug my nails in. He fell to the ground. I stood over him, breathing deeply, and kicked him in the face. He yowled over his new broken nose. It was my turn to laugh.

***

Drew's Point of View

_Da-na-nana!_

_ Da-na-nana!_

Ugh…Stupid phone…It was only 10! My hand reached toward the loud and obnoxious ringing. I flipped it open.

"What?" I growled. I heard a sigh at the other end.

"Still in bed, Drooly?" It was Sandler.

"Get to the point man," I yawned, rubbing my forehead.

"Be at the clearing at 11."

"Aw, shit." I looked at the clock. 10:04. Only an hour to wake up and get ready. "All right. We'll be there." I closed my phone and looked towards the bathroom. Cameron was walking naked from it, having just taken a shower. "Ever heard of a towel, you fag?" I laughed, throwing my pillow at him.

"What? I like to air dry. And you say that like you don't like it," he joked, slapping his ass.

"That's nasty dude," I said, getting up and grabbing some clothes.

"So what do you think about leaving?" my twin, asked, joining me in front of the mirror. What a change of mood.

"It's weird. I feel odd. Leaving so suddenly, you know? But at the same time, it's a really exciting thought. Roaming the country like that. And with our pack. It's like anything's possible. What about you?" He looked up. We were both in front of the mirror. We really did look a lot alike. Same eyebrow length brown hair. Same light blue eyes. Same slightly small nose. Pretty much only the gang can tell us apart. Cameron shook his head, sending droplets of water on me.

"I'm a little scared, to be honest. It's hard to swallow. And we have this big road ahead of us, and we don't really know what's in store." I smiled, grabbed his head, and gave him a noogie.

"Good thing you have your big brother to protect you!"

"Oh, whatever. Two minutes doesn't make you a big brother, retard."

***

Xavier's Point of View

I actually got up before noon. Couldn't help it. I didn't even sleep last night I was so excited. Now I was nervous. I had just gotten my call form Sandler telling me that we have to be there at 11. I can hardly believe I'm leaving this behind. My hard work, I mean. I have been slaving at that hellhole of a McDonald's so long. It was awful, but it got me this house. It wasn't much, but I got it myself.

But I was so happy at the same time. God gave me the opportunity to get out of here, with the people I love most. I shuffled to the bathroom and got a bristle brush, rubbing it through my hair. I don't know why I even bother to do this. My hair is like, an inch long. But I can't help it. I do it anyway. Goodbye, house. Goodbye, brush. I'm off to a better life.

***

Cameron's Point Of View

Drew and I were walking down the street in our human form. It wasn't safe yet to change. Drew has a bounce in his step, like he can't get still enough.

"This is it, man! We are ten minutes away from freedom!"

"Freedom. Great."

"You're not still scared are you?"

"You caught me."

***

Matthew's point of View

I shut the front door of my mansion and turned away, walking away from everything I have. The only thing that wasn't in that house was love. Because of this, it didn't bother me. Mom was at the country club, getting ready for a party she was organizing that would begin tonight. Dad was at work. Again. HUGE surprise. I called them this morning.

"Hey, Mom."

"Matthew, dear? Why on earth are you calling?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. You weren't here when I woke up this morning."

"Well, um, I'm busy, dear."

"Ok, then I'll let you go." I had said, hoping she would tell me that it was all right, that she had a little bit of time to talk to her only child.

"Bye."

"I love you."

"Oh, Claire, honey! How are y…"

Dial Tone.

"Hey, Dad."

"What is it, son, I'm about to go into a meeting."

"How has your day been?"

"What? Fine, fine."

"That's good."

"Can we talk about this later?"

"Oh, um, sure. How about tonight?"

"Tonight…ok…"

"I love you."

"Right."

Dial Tone.

After my dad had hung up, I cried. I cried so much my eyes were burning after ten minutes. It felt good. I had been holding those tears in for years.

***

Bret's Point of View

"Bwet? What awe you doing?" My favorite sister was in my doorway, in her little nightgown, holding her teddy. I was caught red-handed at 4 AM getting ready to leave for good. I was hoping I wouldn't have to encounter my brothers and sisters. It would it that much more painful.

"Come here," I said. Katie ran into my arms and I scooped her up. She put her head on my shoulder as I hugged her.

"Awe you going somewhere?" she asked. She looked in my eyes. They were shining. I put a lock of her black hair behind her ear.

"Bret is just going on a little trip."

"Awe you coming back?" her eyes were too much. It was like she knew. I felt that painful jab in my throat that you get when you are trying not to cry.

"Yes. Yes, I'm coming back."

After I said those words to my little sister, I vowed that I would keep my promise, no matter how hard it may be.

***

Addison's Point of View

Everyone showed up at our clearing one by one. Bret was last. He had come a little late. I sensed different emotions around me. Some were excited. Some were scared. And Sandler had been looking at me funny all day. Weird. There was silence for a while. I think everybody was getting a sense of what was about to happen, and seeing how everyone was feeling. I know how I felt. Amazing. Everybody was here. I wouldn't have that agonizing feeling of losing a brother. More silence.

"Well…here we are...," Erik said. He was anxious to get going. I could tell. I laughed.

"Ready to go, much?"

"Just a little," he grinned his wolfy grin.

"Well…where are we going?" Cameron asked. He was one of the wolves who looked…kinda scared…

"Hmmmm…" We could go anywhere. In a few short seconds, we would be wild. We would be free. I came up with my answer. "Where the wind takes us." I smirked.

"Nomadism, baby!" Sandler lifted his head to the sky and howled, his neck stretching far back. Xavier stepped closer to him and did the same. He looked like a midget under Sandler. Both their eyes were closed. I stood next to the two and joined in. My pack followed suit. Right when my voice was nearly at the breaking point, I cut short and burst forward, into the world of unknown, into my new life, with my pack following me.

**I think I updated this pretty quick, don't you? Thank you, thank you. Pleased to be writing for you. Hey, if you guys have any friends who love Twilight (either Jacob or Edward fans, preferably Jacob-lovers,) tell them! I would love more reviewers. I hope y'all have a very Merry Christmas, and a happy new year! (Although hopefully I'll be back with more before then.) Love and hugs!**


	8. Chapter 8

**aLiSOn395****: I have a feeling you'll like this chapter, honey. **

**Obsesive Reader****: Thank you kindly.**

**Csr: Yeah, sometimes in the story, if you go back and read it the wolves call her both Addison and Addy. (And Princess, alpha, little shit…she has a lot.)**

**Crawfish4: Hope this chapter makes all of your dreams come true :D**

**TwilightFreak1609: Thanks **** I hope I distributed all of their specific personalities well. That's what I was going for.**

**TheBookAddict: Don't worry; Bret's a really good guy. I'm pretty sure he's a man of his word but hey, that's all up to him. ;) And as for his love for Addy, these werewolves, as you can clearly see, are different. For example, bruises stay, their clothing pops in and out of existence and they can only read what the others want them to read. Pretty cool, huh? It's like a whole new species!**

**Jacobblackismineduh: Thank you! Tell them to review, too! IT would mean a lot. And honestly, who doesn't love Jacob? (Losers.)**

**Shaybay55: I'll take that as an accomplishment!**

**Awesomitus****: You can't rush perfection.**

**Two Years Later**

Sandler's Point of View

A figure as black as the shadow she stepped out of approached my side. Her tall ears were alert and held forward, catching every possible sound. Her golden eyes were wide open. Staring. Focusing. Mouth closed. Her shady body was rigid and low to the ground, ready to spring forward. Her shiny black nose was quietly sniffing the air. Tail was straight and low. Unlike mine. Twitching with excitement.

"When?"

"Hush, Sandler." The old Addison was gone. She was focused. We were starving like a bunch of teenagers.

"They are near," Bret snarled. His pink nose trembled frantically. Finally, the caribou herd emerged from over a gargantuan snow mountain. We had waited a while. If we had gone earlier, there would have been no place to hide. Looked like they were settling down for the night. Growling came from the other side of me.

"Easy, Xavier." The last of their herd arrived. Our pack was excited. Almost time…

"Noooow?" Matthew nearly squealed. Four seconds. Twelve seconds. Twenty-four seconds. Forty seconds.

"Pick 'em off."

Snarls and howls filled the air as the chase began. Well, not really a chase. It was nothing, catching them. Most of the time we would pursue them, dragging it out from ten minutes to three hours, just for the love of the hunt. But today was different. We were hungry. I was hot on one male bull's trail. Drool was spilling out of the side of my mouth, knowing what was to come. When I was right on his hoofed heels, I leapt right in front of him and snapped around, jaws open. He bellowed as I took hold of his neck. With a jerk, I cracked it in half, instantly killing him. No need to cause him unnecessary suffering.

The snow beneath his fallen body leaked a deep red. I tore open at his belly and stuck my muzzle and paws inside. It was the warmest I had been in the last few days. After my temperature had been increased about forty degrees, I began my meal. The hot, fresh meat felt wonderful in my belly. I feasted until I thought the seams of my stomach would rip open. For the first time since my kill, I looked up and around.

The pack had all gotten their share. Addison had a male to herself and the twins were sharing one as well. Xavier had gotten two calves, while Trace had snagged the mother. Matthew, from what I could see, had felled an elder. He wasn't the best hunter. He had gotten used to it over the months, but it was harder for him. Before we ran away, we NEVER hunted. That all changed though. I can't even remember the last time we were human. It was like the animal within all of us came through, strong and bold. Anyway, Matthew just usually still stuck with the old and injured. Erik and Bret were no were nowhere in sight. Guess they wanted a chase. They probably missed the rush.

_Stop playing with your food, guys, _I thought as I chuckled to myself. I stood up and streeeetched. My back popped. Oh, that was nice. I opened my eyes again and found Addison. I sauntered over to her. She had just torn I piece of unidentified intestine out. When she saw me she slurped it up.

"Sexy," I said. She licked her blood covered lips and smiled at me.

"And I was just about to offer you some."

"Aw, come on. With my dashing good looks and charm there's no way you could refuse me."

"Oh, can't I?" she said as she took another bite. "Holy…That particular bite was so good, it was just…Mmm! It's like God has just given birth in my mouth!" That made me laugh so hard I was rolling in the snow, legs flailing. She joined me; her eyes were half closed as the barking, choking wolf sound came from her throat, while her angelic, tinkling laugh came from her mind. "Seriously, though. Do you want some? I am so stuffed."

"Me too, baby. I couldn't take another bite if someone paid me."

"Yeah. And you would spend it on what?" I gazed at the tundra around us.

"Right." We had been in west Canada a few weeks. We were heading to the border today to pass through Washington. Addison, the pack, and I were heading to Oregon for salmon hunting. Yum. Not to mention some killer mountain hiking. Addison began to stand up. I had to hold back a gasp. She was so big she looked pregnant. The only thing I could think about was her being pregnant with my children…

"What are you staring at?"

"Huh?"

"Helloooo! Earth to Googly Eyes! Come in, Googly Eyes!"

"Uhhh…Hey, look! Erik and Bret!" Saved by the wolves. Thank God she can't read my mind unless I want her too. Her head looked over to our brothers. She gestured them over. The rest of the pack, all spread out in this area, trotted over as well. Matthew was limping. Aw, man. That's gotta hurt his self-esteem. "Did y'all have fun?" I grinned.

"Hell, yeah!" Xavier roared, tail thumping against the ice as he sat down.

"Me and Bret ran after them for a while," Erik said. "It was great."

"It was," Bret agreed. There was a murmur of approval from the hunt. Only Matthew didn't look thrilled.

"What happened, M-Dawg?" Drew asked, looking at his mangled leg.

"Damn bull got me," he muttered. "Huge guy. Had to get…ANOTHER…elder."

"Hey, Matt, it's okay," Addison comforted. "It happens to everyone. I broke my leg just last week!"

"Yeah, but you still brought the bison down."

"True. But believe it or not, practice actually does make perfect. I'll give you some lessons, key?"

"Kay." He still seemed sad. Poor guy.

"All right, can we get movin'?" Xavier yapped. "I'm ready for some fish. Not to mention my asshole's freezin' up."

"I deeply appreciate that mental picture," Addison gagged. "But he's right. Let's get going." And off we ran!

Well…waddled.

***

Xavier's Point of View

"What a shitty little place," I said, wrinkling my muzzle. The little town square in front of us was small, and dirty. Plus it smelled awful.

"The weather's not that great either," Cameron said. "It's been raining all day."

"Yeah, Bret over here smells like a wet dog," Erik cackled.

"I am a wet dog, you idiot."

"OH, THE IRONY!" for some stupid reason this made Erik burst into tears with laughter.

"I believe the term is wet werewolf," Trace interjected, wagging his tail with amusement.

"They smell worse, then," Erik continued to laugh.

"Will you guys SHUT UP!" I said. Sometimes they make me mad. Well, everyone makes me mad now and again. Except Addison. There's something about a pack leader I just can't hate.

"Seriously. I'm trying to check this out," Addison said. She was watching the town with diligence. We were all observing from the safety of the nearby woods. Don't know why. It's still a shitty little place in my mind.

"Forks," Sandler stated.

"What?" Drew said, like Sandler was some kind of retard.

"Spoons!" Erik blurted. I was about ready to give him a pop upside the head.

"The name of the city," Addison pointed to a sign her snout.

"Dumb name," Trace muttered.

"You're the one to talk," Matthew joked. A few minutes passed. If I had a watch, I would look at it. Suddenly, Addison exhaled.

"Ok," she said. "Let's go." We traveled a couple miles and came across yet another town. This one wasn't as bad. It didn't smell quite as rank. This one was called La Push. Interesting name. I felt myself at home here.

"Can we stay the night?" I asked. La Push intrigued me in a way I can't explain.

"It's only 1 in the afternoon, Xavier," Addison looked down at me with her brows crinkled. "Why in the world would you want to settle now? We have ground to cover!"

"Well, yeah, but come on we're all tired, right? We've been traveling non-stop for a while. Besides, doesn't this place smell…familiar?" Bret nodded at this.

"It does. I can't quite put my paw on it," he smirked quickly at his lame joke. "But it does smell familiar. Comforting, in fact."

"Well…I guess you boys are right. Fair enough. Let's go find a place in the woods."

"Look over there!" Drew exclaimed. "A beach!" Sure enough, there was a beautiful, sandy beach with an amazing stretch of land, surrounded by woods, and even a cliff on the far side. "We could sleep on the overhang," Drew said. "How often do people even go up there?"

"Sure. Cliff it is," Addison agreed. We began to run toward the area. It was kind of far away, on the other side of the beach. I sprinted ahead, feeling the wind ruffle through my brown fur. I felt so free when I was running like this. Especially now, with my pack, in these woods. Weaving between trees and branches, I felt unstoppable.

_Guys did you smell that vampire? _Huh? What the hell was that?

_Tricky little devil. Maybe she crossed the line._

"Guys?! Is that you? Why are your voices different?"

_Who the f…did y'all hear something?_

"When did these voices come?!" Sandler yelped.

"I don't know! Where are they coming from?!" I was getting hysterical. Was my pack going insane? Was I going insane?

_I think I smell something. Check over there!_

"What the hell is going on here?!" Drew whined. He dropped to the ground and rubbed his ears on the forest floor. "I can't get them out of my head!"

_What is it? Who are they?_ I shook my head violently. This didn't make any sense.

"Addison! What do we do!?"

"I don't know!" she howled. "I don't even know what's happening to us!" Her eyes were wild with fear, darting around the tops of the trees. I was watching her while running, when suddenly, what felt like a train crashed into me. My eyes fuzzed and my brain throbbed. When I my vision cleared and I didn't feel so dizzy, I barked in surprise.

In front of me was a werewolf. One I had never seen. His head moved as he looked at me from ear to tail.

_I found one of the voices. Scrawny little thing._

The hair between my shoulders rose. I felt my eyes glaze over with rage. I leapt up on my hind legs, making myself look as big as I could possibly be. Then I went for the throat. I heard more of those strange voices. I even heard my own packs worried yells. But I didn't care. This was personal and I was going to kill him for tainting my pack and I's mind. My instinct to fight was taking over my body like it has done before

My senses were all set to killing mode. I saw only the injuries I was causing him. I heard only his yelps of pain. I smelt only his pouring blood. I felt only his flesh tearing while in my jaws. If kept going for just a minute longer, he would die. Die a violent death that I caused. Good. The low-life deserved it.

But all of a sudden his mangled body was gone from underneath me. And something had grabbed hold of the scruff of my neck firmly. Still under the killing trance, I flailed to bite at whatever was holding me. Addison yapped and let go of me. Blood dripped from her nose. The anger was gone.

"Oh, my God. Addison! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Xavier. Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. But I bit you! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. I…I couldn't help it! I was trying to get..." I felt a rumble in my chest. "…**the werewolf**."

"Stop it Xavier. They don't want to hurt us."

"Who in the fiery pits of hell are THEY?"

"Them." I turned slowly around. There, in front of me, were eight wolves. None of them were from our pack. My jaw dropped open. There were more of us?!

"Are they dangerous?" I whispered to Addison.

_We can hear you_ the black one said. His voice was low and husky. I snorted.

"Pardon fucking me," I snapped, glaring at him. "What the hell are you doing in our heads?"

_What are you doing in ours? _a chocolate one that kind of looked like me growled.

"Tell me where you are from," Addison commanded.

_Don't tell us what to do, bitch! _the one I had just fought snarled. I was about to jump on that little cocksucker, but it looked like Addison had it covered. With one fierce look, the wolf was silenced. I loved my leader.

"State where you come from," she repeated.

_Here_ the black one said. _La Push_. That was the familiar smell. More werewolves! I would have never guessed. _And you?_

"Texas," Addison said back coolly. "So you all are werewolves, correct?" They nodded. "Which means you can change into humans."

_That's right _one said.

"And you live in that town." More nods. "Do you keep your identity a secret?"

_Well, our families know. And the Cul…_

_Shut up, Jared._

"Cul who?" Drew asked.

_It's not important._

"Fine. Well, now that we know about each other, let's make introductions." Addison said. "I'm Addison Gilbery. Alpha. Our last alpha recently…died." You could tell it was painful for her to talk about. "Pack. Introduce yourselves, please."

"Erik's the name. Being sexy's the game," Erik grinned. I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"Hey. Trace," Trace nodded his head once.

"I'm Sandler. Beta," he looked at Addison. She nodded to approve his statement.

"Drew and Cameron," the twins said at the same time.

"They don't do that often, I promise," Addison winked.

"Bret Cob," Bret introduced.

"Matthew. A pleasure," Matthew bowed. It was my turn. Addison elbowed me hard. I exhaled.

"Xavier."

"He gets cranky," Sandler smiled. One of the other werewolves laughed.

_So does Paul. That's the one you destroyed _one said to me.

"Sorry."

_No you're not. But that's OK. He needed someone to give him a good beating._

_Shut the hell up, Sam._

_As you can see, I am called Sam._

"Duh," I muttered. Sam was the huge black wolf.

_This is Embry._

_Hey. _Embry was a thin gray wolf with dark spots on his back.

_And Quil._

_But you can call me The Lady's Man _he said. It looked like he was trying to flirt with Addison. Pathetic. I heard Sandler growl. That's funny. He usually doesn't do that. Quil was actually not that tall, but husky. He was the one who looked like me. His fur was deep chocolate brown, lighter around his face. A younger shapeshifter wagged his tail enthusiastically.

_Hiya! I'm Seth! It's so awesome that there are more of us! Nice to meet ya._ Little Seth, (like I have a right to call anyone little) had rough looking fur that was the color of sand.

_This is Jared _Sam continued.

_Sup._ Jared was gray-silver with a tannish underbelly.

_Collin and Brady… _He looked around. _Where are they?_ Two small werewolves came out from behind the pack.

_Hi_ they both said nervously at the same time. Damn. And I though Seth was young. These two looking like they were freakin' twelve years old! Maybe they had been that way for a while, since us werewolves don't age. Unless of course, we stop being werewolves.

"Hey, little dudes," Cameron and Drew exclaimed, beaming. Collin and Brady were both dark gray. Collin had a white tip.

_And finally, Paul._ The silver wolf just growled quietly. _The cranky one._

"Paul," Addy nodded at him. "So…which one of you is the Alpha?" she asked.

_None of us _Embry said.

"Oh, you don't have one?"

_He's not here._

_Jacob had some stuff to take care of. And Leah…she's the only female in our pack…had to go out of town to see some relatives._

_That's my sister! _Seth barked.

"A girl? In a werewolf pack!? Unspeakable!" Addison laughed. "Well, it was nice meeting all of you, but we are going to go find a place to sleep for the night then take off…

_Aw, come on _Quil whined. _You guys don't have to sleep in the woods! I'm sure Emily and Leah won't mind you stayin' at their places._

"Who's Emily?"

_Sam's girl._

"Aw, that's sweet. How long have y'all been going out?"

_Few years. We recently got married._

_Game over _Jared coughed. Sam slugged him in the face. I chuckled. I was beginning to like him.

"You married a human?" Cameron asked.

_You do what you do when you're in love._ Jared made a barfing sound. Same clobbered him again.

_So will ya stay? _Seth panted.

"Why not?" Addison said.

_Sweeeet _Jared slurred.

_Excuse us for a minute _Sam spoke. They all went behind a different tree. Our pack looked at each other in confusion.

"Erm…where'd they go?" Sandler asked. But his question was soon answered. Before we knew it, there were eight tan, muscular, dark haired, half naked boys walking towards us. "Is there a reason y'all went behind trees?" Sandler asked. One of the boys cocked his head. He couldn't understand.

"You will have to phase into humans. We do not know what you are saying." My pack shifted nervously.

"Addy?" I asked.

"I know," she said. She knew what I was thinking. We hadn't been human in years. We had no reason to be. What if we forgot how to talk? To walk? Normal human things. After thinking a while, she sighed.

"Phase back, boys."

**I want to start out Chapter 8's author's not with this: I watched the new movie Avatar literally an hour ago and I STILL have goosebumps. I am NOT kidding when I say y'all must see it. It's a damn perfect movie. When I was done watching I wanted to rewind the whole thing and watch it AGAIN! PLEASE don't miss the opportunity to see it in theaters, it's pure magic. I'm shaking!!**

** On a relevant note… (Hehe)…hoped you loved the chapter. I especially hope you liked Xavier's point of view I enjoyed writing that. Although I did like writing Sandler's too. Anyhoo… Finally! The other wolf pack! You still must wait for Jacob though. BWAHAHA! I accept any criticisms, it's going to be a little trickier doing the La Push pack, since I didn't create the characters, but I'm willing to do it for YOU! (Tear. Tear.)**

** And thirdly, I want to do a little experiment. (A poll, if you will.) I want you to tell me who your favorite of Addison's wolf pack is (that's Addison, Erik, Trace, Sandler, Drew, Xavier, Cameron, Bret and Matthew) and why. I'm really curios and can't wait to hear what you have to say. And you can tell me if you want more of that character, or suggestions about what to do with their points of view. I LOVE suggestions guys you won't hurt my feelings lol. And if you have friends who love Twilight, get them to review! I need more reviewers! And if you're reading and not reviewing, please do so. Especially for this one, cause I wanna know the fave characters.**

** By the power of Pandora, I bid you farewell.**


	9. Chapter 9

**pu31996: Sorry this took so long!**

**Csr: Don't worry about Sandler. I have a special plan for him. And thank you so much for staying with me. You are my sweetest and most loyal reviewer! LOVE YOU!**

**Jacobblackismineduh: Keep spreadin' the word, honey!**

**Crawfish4: Hope in this one you get to know the characters a bit more. Love ya too. Keep giving me those awesome reviews that are actually worth reading!**

**Stina: Please bear with me, I've been busy with school. Now that summer is rolling around I'll be much more concentrated.**

**Bookits: Glad you like it!**

**.jam: Tried to get the true Paul in there. And you'll love Leah too I promise.**

**Katie Black15: Thanks girl! Keep pressin that review button!**

Cameron's Point of View

_Here goes nothin'…_Ithought. I closed my eyes and took a long, deep breath. Drew did the same. BAM. "WOAH!" I yelled. My knees buckled underneath me as I fell like a sack of potatoes on the ground, smashing my nose on a root. "Shit," I muttered, rubbing the pulsing pain on my face. Well, at least I could talk. Joy. Most of our pack was on the ground right now, struggling to get up. All except Addison. She was still standing, but her knees were shaking so hard they were knocking together. She grabbed a low tree branch for support.

"Um…a little help here, guys?" She asked the other pack. All of them came running straight to her. "I only need one person," she laughed. Quil was the lucky guy that got to support her.

"Hey, I got it!" Sandler said, trying to stumble over to Addison. For God's sake, dude. Whipped much? Sometimes I wondered if Addison realized how obsessed Sandler was with her. If not she'll figure it out eventually. Quil looked down at the now crawling Sandler.

"I think you need as much help as she does," he sneered. He then swooped Addy up in his arms and began walking away. She giggled. Sandler's lip crinkled and he snarled quietly. The La Push pack walked over and picked someone to support. I got Jared.

"Thanks, man," I said as he grabbed my hand.

"No prob," he replied. We walk-limped for a while silently. Then he cleared his throat.

"What's up with the little Mexican?" I barked out a laugh.

"Xavier is a very interesting character in case you haven't noticed. He's…territorial."

"That's putting it lightly." I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess." Some more silence.

"How do you guys DO that?" he asked.

"Do what?" I said quizzically.

"Just transform without even having to take off your clothes."

"I don't really know. I was confused when you all showed up in only pants. Like a little gay fest or something."

"Aw, come on dude don't even joke like that I'm homophobic!" Laughter from both of us.

"You know," I said. "I think I got this. Let go of me for a sec." Jared slowly unhanded my arm and stepped away. I was a little shaky, but nothing as bad as when we first started. One foot forward. So far, so good. Another foot forward. No collapsing yet. "Hey, guys!" I called to the teenagers in front of me. All of them looked behind at me. "Try walking!" I yelled. One by one, all of us began to walk. We looked like overgrown newborns, but it was one step (no pun intended) further to becoming more human. We all wobbled for a while before seeing the town that was La Push. I inhaled a great intake of air. Home sweet home.

Drew's Point of View

"Well what the hell are we supposed to do now?" I asked. I didn't want to go into town looking like a toddler.

"Good question," Embry said.

"Nah, that's easy," Quil disagreed. "Hey, Sam. Why don't we just get Jake to come pick us all up? I'll call him." Quil dashed into a nearby gas station.

"Smitty will let him use a phone," Jared said.

"Smitty?" Addison asked.

"Gas station owner," Sam explained. "Our pack and him are real close. He's the one who gave us the idea to cliff dive a few years back.

"Cool," she replied. "Really cool, actually. I'm totally gonna have to try that." We then all talked amongst ourselves, waiting for Quil to return. I staggered over to Cameron.

"Yo, brotha."

"Don't even, Drew," he laughed, punching me in the arm. Guess he doesn't like wangtas. "You damn wigger." Point confirmed.

"What do you think about all this?"

"Bout what? The spending the night with strangers, the not being able to walk, or the meeting other werewolves?"

"All of the above."

"Aside from leaning on a half naked guy for an hour, it's pretty freakin' sweet."

"It makes me nervous."

"Toasters make you nervous."

"Hey, that bread pops out like a ninja."

"Says the vampire hunter."

"Touché."

Just then, Quil came running back. "Jacob didn't answer. Emily's gonna come pick us up in the F250."

"Well, that helps a little," Sam said. "I know all of us couldn't fit in the Rabbit. Did you tell her about our…" he looked over at Xavier. He glared back. "New friends?"

"Yeah. Hence her picking us up in the truck and not the Acura. Hence picking us up at all."

A few minutes later, a huge, shiny, beautiful pickup roared around the corner. My jaw dropped and my love of cars came flooding back to me. The truck abruptly came to a stop, dust clouding around it. The tinted windows slowly came down. A girl was driving. Her long black hair was shiny and sleek. Her eyes were a deep almond, shape and color. A smirk etched her face. Sam lit up light a Christmas tree. He walked around to the other side, leaned in, and kissed her passionately.

Erik's Point of View

We all piled into the huge truck. Some in the front, some in the back, some in the bed. It was very crowded. I got to sit next to Sam, who was next to his lovely Emily. "Hi, boys!" She said in a friendly manner. "Oh, what's this?" She looked at Addison with confusion. Then looked at Sam. "A female?" He nodded his head. Addison grinned boldly.

"I'm Addison. Pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure's mine," she replied. She then turned her head behind her to back out. Oh. My. God. The entirety of the other side of her face was ruined. It looked as if something with claws as sharp as steak knives had torn open her face. Sam seemed to notice that I saw. He growled and glared at me. The look in his eyes chilled me to the bone. It was absolutely menacing.

"Sorry," I said quickly, glancing away. He still glared at me icily. I could feel the piercing look on the left side of my face. I fidgeted with my belt buckle uncomfortably. He finally looked forward. I let out a quiet sigh of relief. While Emily was driving Sam explained how we were going to bunk with the Clearwaters (Leah and Seth) and themselves.

"Let's split 'em up," he said. "Addison, Trace, Drew, and Cameron can stay at our place." I saw Drew, who was sitting to my right, grin. "Erik, Sandler, Matthew, Bret, and Xavier can stay at Seth's."

"Sweet!" Seth said. Cute kid. Emily dropped the first group at their house, and soon we were at where I guess was Seth's. I was relieved not being around Sam anymore, to be honest. He looked at me like he wanted my head on the end of a pole. A dull one.

Sandler

I gotta admit, I never thought I'd see another werewolf besides us in my life. Let alone have a slumber party with him. This might be a little lame.

"You guys, we can stay up and drink Red Bull and eat Fruit Roll Ups all night!" Seth said excitedly, wiggling like an excited puppy. Guess I was right. "And I just got Modern Warfare 2!" HOLD THE PHONE.

"Modern Warfare? Hell yeah!" I exclaimed. By this time dusk was approaching…time to go to war. Seth led us upstairs and held the video game case up above his head like a golden trophy. I thought I felt myself drool. I love shooting games. Don't judge me. I hadn't played in forever. Erik, Bret and Matthew seemed excited too. Xavier just rolled his eyes.

"I'm goin' out for a smoke." And then he was gone. Let the battle begin. We were at the No Russian level, shooting up innocent people at an airport, when a young woman walked in. Her eyelashes were like thick black fans of feathers. Her copper skin gleamed in the dim light. Thick black hair tumbled down her back. Her pink lips opened and made a slight O, and her deep almost-black eyes narrowed.

"Seth," she said firmly. The young werewolf's back stiffened in the bean bag chair he was sitting in. I heard him gulp. That could only mean one thing. Big sister.

"H-Hey, sis!" he said, looking up at her submissively. Her stare remained cold.

"What is this, Seth." The question was stated like a threat. Little Sethy let out a deep sigh.

"You're not going to believe what happened, Leah."

"I'm listening," she replied. But then all of a sudden, her nose crinkled on one side, pulling up that side of her mouth, like she had smelled something peculiar. She walked over to Bret and pulled him up by his shirt. "Excuse me," she said coolly. Then she burrowed her face in the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply. Bret's eyes widened and he looked over at me. I gave him a mixture of a "Nice goin', bro!" and an "I have no idea what the fuck is going on" face. Leah removed her face from his skin. She stood on her toes and looked deep into his eyes, so that their noses we're almost touching. Her hands were still in a vice grip on the front of his shirt. Just then, she let go, and stepped back. She looked at her brother. "It can't be," she murmured. Seth nodded. She looked back at Bret, inspecting him from head to toe. "It's impossible."

"Quite the opposite, my dear," Matthew stepped up to her, offering his hand. Bret side-stepped, letting Matty Boy have his moment "We are indeed…" he looked both ways then got close as if sharing a deep secret. "Attractive," he whispered. A slight grin pulled at Leah's lips.

"I was thinking more along the lines of hairy monsters that howl to the heavens and scratch themselves," she said back.

"Ah, yes. But we look good doing it." He winked at her. Damn. Since when did Moyle have the moves? He was just flirting anyway. He didn't like her. I know when my man Matt's in love. Like this one time in the seventh grade…never mind. It ended with a wedgie and a broken heart. Let's leave it at that.

Addison

It was getting pretty late. Me and my boys had just gotten done eating some absolutely phenomenal chocolate chip cookies that Emily had prepared herself. She was quite the baker. But again, it was getting late. Everyone was starting to wind it down, finding a place to sleep and all. Emily and Sam went to the bedroom. Trace had nabbed the enormous fluffy couch in their living room. Cameron and Drew had fallen asleep back-to-back, leaning against the couch. I was perfectly content on the floor. The carpet was thick and comfortable. But I was very antsy. Too much was on my mind. How long were we going to stay here? If we leave, will we ever see our own kind again? I couldn't take it. Taking on an old habit from my pre-teen years, I snuck quietly out of their open window. Apparently Trace wanted a breeze. Besides, this house was almost perfect, but the squeak their front door made was unbearable.

The night was cool. A slight wind whispered through the air, and stars dotted the sky. Beautiful. The Big and Little Dipper winked at me as I went to the edge of the forest and looked both ways. BAM. I felt a rush of relief. It had been so awkward being human again. I was glad to be back to normal. The night was so clear. So peaceful. I had been stressed from the last couple hours, thinking of what was going to happen to us. Now, though, especially with my animal instincts more intact, I felt the need to run. I picked up on sprinting immediately. The gust I made from the incredible speed made my black fur ripple and fly like tiny ink tornadoes. I let out a small howl of happiness, knowing if I went full volume someone might hear me. But, hell this town could be completely comfortable with werewolves.

I was on full high right now. Happy as can be and completely care-free, having forgotten my pack's predicament. I ran into a grassy meadow and jumped up high into the air, just for the heck of it. I was spinning and dancing on my back paws, just enjoying the fruits of life when POP! I ran smack into something…someone. My body turned tense and upright as I felt the hackles on my neck rise. My ears plastered back to my head. I drew back my teeth to expose the fangs that have taken lives, snarling. I narrowed my eyes at the stranger who startled me. A predator, in fact. Yellow, glowing orbs appeared in front of me, followed up by an enormous silhouette. I was shaking; the growl rumbling in my throat was very deep.

But I was wrong. It wasn't a predator at all. My rigid body completely relaxed. In fact, my whole figure felt fluid, like I was going to melt into a puddle any second. In front of me…was the god of all werewolves. He stood tall, his chest puffed out, his stature positively regal. His ears stood alert and pointed towards me, a stranger. His tail was lifted high. His beautiful russet fur, longer than any I had ever seen before, blew softly in the wind as his now golden eyes stared into mine. The deep, deep irises glittered from the moonlight.

My heart did something very odd. Something I've never experienced before. It thumped. If you think your heart has thumped in the past, my dear children, you're wrong. I literally felt my wolf heart slam against my rib cage. He suddenly smiled. My legs quivered. I had never felt so vulnerable in my life. I lowered my head and eyes and started backing away. This feeling…it was too great. Too scary. With a spin I turned the other direction and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I felt tears spilling down my furry cheeks and barely saw them fall to the ground and disappear.

Jacob

Her fur as black as the night around me. Her eyes as golden as the shining sun. Her body as perfect as a creation molded from the hands of angels. Her howling song as beautiful as the sweetest tune uttered. It sent tingles down my spine. I had to meet her, but she did a peculiar thing. Right as I was about to speak, she had sunken her head and shied away. Before I knew it, she was gone. I couldn't let her go, though. This feeling was too strong to ignore. I tried to chase after her, but she was long gone. She was one with the still blackness. I ran as fast as I could up a large hill. When I got to the top, I saw what seemed to be a shadow slip over a cliff. I stood tall, the wind gusting through my fur, and watched as my imprint stole away from me.

** …Please don't be mad at me you guys. I know I haven't updated in a long ass time. I have been trying to post one every month. And I know I have a lot to catch up on so there's gonna be more reviews! Soon! And then I'll get back on the regular schedule. I wanna give a shout-out to Csr…my fave kiwi in the whole wide world. Her reviews always have useful advice and encouragement. Same for Crawfish4. And I also have a newbie I like now….jam! I like longer reviews. Anyway guys, I promise I'll update faster if you give me ideas. Sometimes I get stuck. So please help me out, and I will reward you with my amazing story ;D. I LOVE Y'ALL! (And whoever is reading and not reviewing…please do it. I enjoy criticism.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Shaybay55: Thanks, it was a little cheesy but cheesiness is gonna be sucked away in this chapter. I originally did not mean for Leah and Bret to imprint, but the fans thought that was where it was going, so I let it go that way and I plan to extend upon that in the future! And the POV switching is fun. I try not to switch it too much though.**

**xxBoyMeetsGirlxx: Thanks, it means a lot. Tell your werewolf-loving friends. Spread the word!**

**Paramoreflames: I'm starting my next chapter TODAY! I'm trying to update more I really am…it's hard sometimes.**

**.jam: The Addy-Jacob thing is gonna continue more in the next chapter, but this one is a great one, promise.**

**OMG: Grammar School. Look into it.**

**Amberhathaway: OMG is my best friend :P and this chapter is quite to your liking xD I am not a whore. BUT I LIKETA DO IT! Nce nce nce nce.**

**Crawfish4: About your couch thing, it's interesting to say the least. LOL I''ve never heard anyone call it a sofa except my grandmother **** Jacob needn't stalkith to hard…read aheah to find out…And I'm so glad you love the boys! I love them too 3**

**Stina Whatever: Yes. Yes they did. It's better explained here.**

**ForeverTeamEdward13: I'm glad team Edward is expanding their boundaries and reading a story like this haha. You gotta admit it's good :P**

**Csr: Hello, favorite reviewer. MUAH I miss you! Thanks for remaining loyal and not givin' up on me! Matt's a dog ain't he? (See what I did there?) And Sandler will be crushed…but will later have his time I pinky swear. Trusssst in me.**

**Bla338: I'll try to take away some of the cheesness lol**

Addison

Bam. I transformed back before I left the woods. I knew I couldn't go back into the house crying. I would surely wake someone up. And then I would have to explain why my eyes were red and my nose was swollen. Sexy. Not to mention how my heart almost beat out of my chest from seeing someone I had only met for a few seconds. And not even in his human form…what in the world was that? I had always heard about falling in love, how sometimes it can hit you like a boulder. But this…this was different. I felt like in those few seconds I could not live without this male. But I don't even know him! _Ok, Addy. Calm down, you crazy bitch._ I took deeeeeeeeeeep breaths, trying to lower my heart rate. I tried closing my eyes too. That backfired, as I saw my mysterious love in my head. His regal appearance, his awe-inducing eyes…_Stop it. Get a hold of yourself._

As soon as I felt like I was as calm as I was ever going to be, I started back to the house. To distract myself from thinking about what had just happened, I started naming dog breeds in the letters of the alphabet. _Australian Terrier, Beagle, Canaan Dog, Doberman…Who was he? Is it possible I'm dreaming? _I stumbled past some roots, grumbling. It was annoying not having the night vision of a wolf. _Labrador, Munsterlander, Newfoundland, Old English Sheepdog, Pug…What was it about him that made me so crazy? The other wolves look good. What was special about him?_ I could see Emily and Sam's place now. Thank God. Human speed bothered me. _ Yorkie._ I put my hands up on the windowsill, taking one last deep breath before hoisting myself up.

Trace

I heard a soft thump. "Shit," someone mumbled. My eyelids fluttered open, and I propped myself up on one elbow, squinting my eyes.

"Addy?" I whispered. The black figure that was tiptoeing in front of me froze.

"Damn it," she muttered. "Go back to sleep, Trace."

"Where were you?" I asked curiously.

"I just needed to be alone for a few minutes. It's not important."

"Come on, Addy. You can talk to me about anything." I hated being out of the loop. Call me nosy all you want but it's how I am.

"Drop it," she said, more sharply.

"Please? I really want you to tell me…"

"There's nothing to tell," she interrupted. "Now, hush," she said, putting a finger to her lips. She walked over to her sleeping place on the floor and laid down facing away from me, her hair splayed out behind her. We laid in silence for a few minutes. I was awake with the thought of what she was possibly doing. After a while though, she sighed and looked over at me. "Hey, c'mere," she whispered. I slid off the sofa, carefully stepping over the twins, and laid down beside her, propping myself on my elbows.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I saw a werewolf," she said, a serious yet soft look in her eye.

"Who? Sam? Quil?"

"No…a different one."

"Ok…" She looked at me. "Is that all?" Addison opened her mouth as if she was about to say something. But then she bit her bottom lip and looked down, deep in thought. "Addy?"

"Yes," she paused, looking back up at me. Her eyes were shimmering. "Yes, that's all."

"No," I said back. "There's something more." I put a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon. Talk to me." She swallowed and shakily exhaled.

"Who was it do you think?" she asked.

"Hell, I don't know maybe it was one of their guys but…" I stopped for a sec, and then snapped my fingers. "I got it. It was their Alpha. Jacob? I think so. That must have been him."

"Jacob…" she repeated, closing her eyes slightly, as if tasting the word.

"Erm…hello?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry." If she wasn't so dark skinned she would have blushed. "I just…I really love that name." A soft smile was on her face.

"If you say so," I smiled, understanding that there was more to it that she wasn't telling me.

"Hey…I'm gonna go to sleep now, Trace. I'm pretty tired," she murmured, stifling a yawn. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"All right, boss," I said, hugging her. I tiptoed carefully back to the couch to crash.

"Night, Tracy."

"Don't let the fleas bite."

Jacob

I felt like my search was completely futile. Hours had past, and I still had not found the mystery wolf I had imprinted on. So this is what Sam was talking about…he had told me long ago that this was the way werewolves found their mates. Soul mates even. Except more powerful. More absolute. _Like love at first sight_, he had said. _But stronger_. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that this was it. And my heart was breaking with that thought that I couldn't even find her. I didn't even know her name. Wait a minute…what was another werewolf even doing here?

I stopped abruptly in my tracks. There were more of us? When the hell did that happen? Ugh, I hated feeling clueless about things. I looked at the sky. Still pitch black. _I'll go talk to Sam about it tomorrow_, I thought. With a heavy sigh, I took off toward my tiny house. One minute and a human transformation later, I was walking through the too-short door, having to duck to get through. I crept in quietly, hoping I wouldn't disturb my father. My stomach made a roaring noise. _Oh, damn,_ I thought. _I'm starving._

I padded into the kitchen. There was a gurgling noise. The coffee machine was on. "Huh," I said out loud. "Now why would the coffee maker be..?"

"Mornin', Sunshine!"

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" I must have leapt ten feet in the air. I turned around, and there was my father, Billy, sitting in his wheelchair, raising his eyebrows at me.

"A little jumpy, wolf boy?"

"Just when crazy old men sneak up on me." He chuckled and rolled himself over to the counter. "My God, dad. It's four o'clock in the freakin' morning! What the hell are you doing up?"

"Watch the language, Jacob Black. You may be an adult now but I'm still your," he looked at me, "crazy old man."

"Sorry, pops," I said, pulling open the fridge and grabbing some toaster waffles. "But why are you up before the sun?" He rolled his eyes as if that was the most obvious answer in the world. "What?"

"The festival, dipstick."

"Oh, shit!" He sighed and shook his head. "Oh, schnitzel," I said, correcting myself. "I completely forgot about that."

"Well, you hop in bed and get a little bit of sleep if you want to go. I'm just gonna be gettin' ready.

"Awright. Night, Dad."

"More like morning, son."

"True that." I walked into my tiny room, got into bed, and threw the covers over my head, preparing for some well-needed rest, and to dream about that mysterious werewolf…

Sam

"Wake up. Wake up, baby." I felt a hand brush across my face. My eyes opened to my beautiful wife, propped up on her elbow, looking amazingly sexy in her blue nightgown. I smiled and pulled her to my naked chest, kissing her forehead, and every one of her scars. "Must you do that every morning?" she giggled, running her nose on my face.

"What can I say, I can't keep my hands off of you," I replied.

"I meant kiss my scars," she said. A flashback of how she got the marks that ruined her face made me cringe. Seeing my expression, she hugged my head to her chest, kissing the top of my head. "Never mind, honey," she whispered. Emily hopped out of bed (accidently flashing me to my pleasure). She then turned to me and cocked her hip. "Shall we round up the troops?" I threw the blanket off of me and walked over to my dresser.

"We shall," I said. Just then, the door opened and I heard the sound of werewolves filling our living room. "Wow, rounding up the troops was easier than I thought," I laughed. Emily came over and hugged me around my waist.

"Just get dressed, Sammy."

"Yes ma'am," I replied, kissing her soft mouth. After we were decent, we went outside of our room to find the whole Texas pack, Seth, and Leah. The half that had spent the night at our house was groaning and groggy, the other half chipper. I guess some of Seth's attitude had rubbed off on them.

"Come on you guys! Up and at 'em!" Matthew exclaimed. Drew chunked a pillow at his face.

"Quiet the hell down," he groaned, rubbing his eyes. Addison sat up and stretched her arms, yawning.

"Well," she said halfheartedly. "Guess we better hit the road."

"No! You can't!" Seth whined.

"Really now? And why is that?"

"Cause the festival is today!"

"Festival?"

"Oh, wow, I completely forgot about the festival," I said, smacking my forehead.

"What is it?" Cameron asked.

"Only the annual festival that celebrates our history," Leah said.

"What about it?" Bret asked, not removing his eyes from her for a second.

"The Quileute story of Taha Aki. Legend has it he was the first werewolf. But those creatures are all just silly fairy tales aren't they?" she smirked, heading to the kitchen for something to drink.

"What kind of stuff is in it?" Sandler asked, while taking a seat next to Addison.

"Ah, you know, festival stuff," Emily said, smiling at the boys and pulling on a hoodie she had gotten from the hall closet. "A parade, fun and games, rides, and at the end, Billy Black tells the Taha Aki tale. The ancestors of La Push," she said, deep set eyes twinkling. "The whole town gets together to make a huge bonfire, and they listen to the words of our people."

"Who's Billy Black?" Trace asked.

"Jacob's father." Emily responded. I saw Addison grab Trace's leg, looking at him with wide eyes, and Sandler curiously looking at her. All of a sudden, she spoke.

"Well, what's one more night, huh, guys?" she spoke with a sense of urgency that was almost hysteria. "I mean, if it's OK with Emily."

"Sure. We love having the company of you all," she said, grinning at them.

"Cool! So when do we get there?" Addison asked.

"Well," I said. "It starts at eleven. And right now it's…12:53."

"All the more reason to get going!" Addy exclaimed. "Can we walk there?"

"Are you OK to?" I asked them. They all nodded. They had adjusted to their human bodies again. "Well then, y'all can walk with Emily. I'm gonna round up our pack," I said, pulling out my cell phone.

"We'll see you there," Emily said, as everyone squeezed out of the door like clowns in a VW Beetle. Many phone calls later, our whole pack was going to the festival, unsurprisingly. Jacob, though, had not answered. I thought I would drop by his house to see if he was game. He was probably still sleeping. Billy most likely had been at the festival since before it began. Somebody has to wake the dead. A short time later, I was about to knock on his front door, when I heard snoring that could have easily blown the top off their tiny abode. I knew no amount of pounding on the door could awaken the beast, so I let myself in and walked to his room.

"Hey." Snores. "HEY." More snores. "HEY!" Continuous snores finished off by a short wheeze. I slammed a pillow on his head. He surprisingly awoke with a start and blinked many times, squinting at the light of the day.

"Sam the Man. What's happenin' brother?"

"Get out of bed, you lazy sack. The festival is today."

"Yeah, dude, I know. Give me a few minutes."

"I'll be in the truck waiting. If you fall asleep again I'll be forced to rip out your windowsill and shove it up your ass."

"Kinky."

"Just get dressed." A short time later, we were driving to the festival, when Jacob looked over at me and said

"Hey, um, Sam? I gotta question for you, man."

"What's up?"

"How did you feel when you first saw Emily?" I thought about this deeply. The feeling was honestly hard to put into words.

"Like I had spent my whole life halfway gone, and her presence made me whole for the first time," I finally murmured, not really caring if I sounded like a pussy. Instead of snorting or making a sarcastic comment, though, he nodded…knowingly. "Something happen last night, big guy?" I asked.

"Yeah. She happened."

"She?"

"I was a wolf late last night. It was partly for patrol, but I also just wanted to be alone in that form during the night." I understood. It was good to be a werewolf. "Anyway," he continued "I ran into…" he paused, as if he never would of thought he'd be saying this. "My imprint." Hm. I had thought that was where he was going with it.

"What about Bella?" I asked curiously. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I was stupid about that, Sam. I honestly don't want to be reminded of her."

"Do you know who it was?"

"No. But she had jet black fur and green eyes."

"Ah. That would be Addison." He swung his face towards me, his eyes wide, his jaw dropped.

"You KNOW her?" I chuckled to myself.

"Jake, while you were off doing your thing yesterday, the most interesting thing happened…"

Sandler

Trace and I were going on all of the rides together. I thought I was going to puke, to be honest. Four corndogs, a turkey leg, two bags of cotton candy and three slurpies will do that to ya. Turns out I missed my human food. You can only have so much antlered protein. Even though it was a blast, and I loved festivals, one thing stuck in my mind the whole time. Throughout the day I had been trying to ask Trace…why did Addison make that face at the sound of Jacob's name? We didn't even meet the guy, and he had been mentioned before. And the look on her face…was she…

I couldn't even bear to think of it. "Uh, Trace?" He was flirting with some hot blonde twins. They sounded like they were from Sweden or someplace like that.

"So, ladies. You two come here often?" he said in a voice what I guessed was supposed to be a charming. They just looked at each other and giggled. Either they didn't speak any English, or they were total bimbos. I huffed loudly in frustration, to no avail. He was still talking to them. And by that I mean to their tits. Finally, I yanked him by the hood of his jacket and dragged him away.

"Dude, what the hell? I was layin' some major ground work!" he yelled, glaring at me.

"Yeah, I can tell they miss you not being over there," I gestured with my head, where they were meeting up with their blonde foreign boyfriends.

"Well, damn," he said, shoulders slumping.

"It's OK, bro," I said, giving him a slap on the back. "They aren't worth it, man. They're just girls anyway."

"Yeah, you're right…" he said sadly, turning around and walking the opposite way of the teenie-waisted ladies. "So, what did you wanna talk to me about?" I followed him, walking on his right side.

"It's about Addison." He rolled his eyes at me.

"You say girls don't matter, and here you are asking me about the woman you are absolutely obsessed with."

"Shut the fuck up, dude, you don't even know what I'm gonna say!"

"Bro," he said, pausing while sticking his hands in his jacket pockets. "I know you. I can tell how you feel about her. I might not be so lucky with it myself, but I understand love. And I know when something's goin' on." I felt my ears get hot. Could he tell that easily?

"So…," I said, trying to break the awkward silence. "What's the deal with this Jacob guy?" He took a deep intake of breath, and then hissed it out, watching the steam hit the cold air. After a pause, he looked at me and asked

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes." He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"All right. Addy snuck out the other night, and she woke me up when she came back home. When I asked what she was up to, she said that she had seen another werewolf, which had been Jacob. Or so I think anyway. She was talking about him and…dude, I think she's in love."

No. It can't be. How can this happen? Why would this happen to me? "How is that possible…?"

"I don't know, man. Love at first sight, I guess."

It seemed that time had slowed down, everything moving at half the speed it should have, and yet leaving a blur. Every sound I heard was at an eerie echo. After all these years of feeling this overwhelming love. And now it was all crashing to an end. A pain formed in my chest, as if someone had put a gun to my heart and fired away. My mind was deteriorating along with the rest of me. I wanted to scream. I wanted to die. The pain…it was stronger than every horrible memory I've ever had combined. I felt something deep within me shut down. I don't know what it was. But everything I've ever lived for was gone.

Xavier

I grabbed a cigarette I'd been stashing behind my ear and lit up. Hands in my pockets, I wandered aimlessly through the festival. It was pretty cool. I'd even bought myself a pretty cool hat. Giants flat-brim. I had just passed a corn-on-the-cob kiosk when I spotted Trace and Sandler. I nodded towards them, but Sandler was staring out into space like nothing was even there, and Trace was snapping his fingers by his ears, trying to get him to come to. I walked up and clapped a hand on Trace's shoulder. "Hey there, culo." I greeted, looking at Sandler. "What's up with him?"

"Nothin'. Just suffering heartbreak."

"Ah," I said, taking a drag from my cig. "He looks like shit."

"Yeah," he agreed, nodding solemnly.

"Hey, I know what'll make him feel better."

"What?"

"I know a place. C'mon." The other night, while Sandler and Seth and the others were playing video games, I had discovered a sweet club. Sandy looked like he needed some burn in his belly. We maneuvered through the crowds and crowds of people until we approached After Life, my new favorite place. We stepped in, immediately consumed by the low bass beating against us. I closed my eyes for a couple seconds and felt it against my skin. Behind me, Trace was looking around curiously, Sandler staring at the floor. "Bar's this way!" I shouted over the thrum of the music, leading the way towards the granite countertop. I hopped up on a bar stool, gesturing to the seats next to me. "Climb aboard, mates." They took a seat too as I flagged down the bartender. "I'll take a shot of Tequila," I said, laying down bills I had won in a pool game. "My black-haired friend here will have a Jagermeister." I pointed my thumb at Trace.

"What's up with that one?" The gruff man pointed to Sandler with one hand, scratching his gray goatee with the other.

"Love issues, I believe, Maurice. What're ya gonna do?"

"He looks like shit."

"Yeah," me and Trace agreed.

"He'll have a J.D." The man nodded, going to get the drinks.

"There we go!" I said merrily to Sandler. "Good ole Jack will pick you up!" Sandler had yet to say anything since I had seen him at the fest.

A shot for Sandy, Trace, and I later, I was feeling pretty good, and apparently so was Trace.

"Hey, bro, hot brunette, 5 o'clock," he elbowed me, gesturing at a long-haired girl with a mini skirt that didn't quite cover up her ass.

"Go get her, horn-dog!" I said, howling at him as he went to go impress the little lady. Me, however. I was ready for some billiards. Not to mention some money. "Hey, Sand, wanna go shoot some pool?" He apoke for the first time.

"Nah, man," he said to me. And then "Hit me again, Maurice."

I went to the pool hall to take a look. I saw a group of motorcycle guys. They were big, but usually pretty stupid. Game time. I smiled, and put on my innocent voice.

"Hey, guys! Whatcha playin'?" The burly men looked at me and sneered.

"Pool, little man. What the hell does it look like?" One with a long ass beard grumbled.

"Pool, huh? I've never played before. Mind teaching me how it's done?"

"Look, son. Shouldn't you be with your mammy or somethin'?" A huge guy with an eye patch growled.

"Aw, come on, fellas! I'm just trying to have a little fun! Come on, teach me how to play!"

"Well, I don't see why not," said the one with leather pants. "Crusher, wadaya think?"

"Whatever. Let's play," Beardy replied.

"Gee, thanks!" I said. _Morons_, I thought.

"Now ya see, boy, the key is to have a strong, yet accurate hit," lectured a man with a beer gut and Aviators.

"Yeah, mister, I get what you're sayin'," I said absentmindedly, not really paying attention, just waiting for step 2. Finally, when they were done "teaching" me, I said

"Mind letting me take a shot, sir?"

"Sure, kid," Beer Belly replied. "Go nuts." I leaned down, and hit the cue ball low, so that it would bounce up, which led to it hitting Beardy in his huevos.

"Woops. Sorry, there mister. I'm not too good at this pool stuff."

"That's all right, son. Here, lemme show ya," Leather Butt said, making a hit.

"Oh, OK. Let me see the bat."

"It's a pool stick," Pirate Pete retaliated.

"Yeah, sure," I said, making a hit. "Wow! I'm getting better!" I said, ramping up my enthusiasm. "Say you guys, how about we make this a little more interesting." The gang exchanged glances.

"What're ya sayin, boy?" Pirate Pete growled.

"Well, I have $400 bucks here that my mom gave me to spend. Y'all play me in a round. If you guys win, you get a hundred each. And if I win, if that's even possible! You each give me 100." They again looked at each other. I could read their expressions of 'Is this kid stupid?' Step 2 was falling perfectly into place. They all pulled a hundred out and laid it on a beer table, as I did with mine.

"You break, Crush," Beer Belly said.

Beardy broke, and the game began. Time to unleash the power of my pool-playing elbow. All the way across the felt. Two balls at once. Behind the back. Jump a solid and hit a stripe. Pretty brutal of a game, with them still having four solid balls untouched. "Great game, you guys! I'll take my money now!"

"No way, little punk!" Leather Butt roared, his face turning an interesting purple color "You hustled us!"

"Yeah? And what the fuck you plan on doin' about it?" I said, kiss-ass voice long-gone. I scooped up my money and theirs, ran a few feet. "See ya bitches," I grinned, thrusting my hips at them before taking off again. I heard deafening roar of big angry bikers behind me, but come on. Can't catch me, I'm the Mexican Man.

My giddiness was cut short when I smelt the abnormally strong scent of sweet vinegar.

**I have only one thing to say: I will NEVER give up on this story. I might have a long absence but I will never give up. Don't lose hope. Reviews help me work faster by the way. Don't be lazy. And thank you csr, crawfish4, .jam, and shaybay. Love you guys so much 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**OMGQ: Dunt wurry guuuuurl. Dey will hokk upp nd hav madd fyureeus surprise buut seks!**

**Amberhathaway: I know you love this chapter. It has all your favorite things. Like raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens… ;)**

**Katie Black15: Xavier loves you too haha. By the way…you WILL be Sandler's imprint. Thanks for givin me the idea :D**

**Crawfish4:You gotta love Mexicans really…they're just so…MEXICAN!**

**Stina Whatever: That wasn't nice.**

**Csr: Erm…you might not like this chapter as much…but hang in there! I have a plan! Btw, what's your name? Imma include it in the story **** and I like it kinky…foot-suckin', rubber wearin', candlewax drippin', long fingernail scrapin'…you know. The works **

**Wolf9lucky: You got your wish. Merry Christmas!**

Trace

I strolled casually over to my destination. The destination had long, tan legs and a nice butt. She was leaning against a lounge chair, circling her finger around the top of her martini glass. I walked over and leaned against the lounge chair too, just the right distance away, putting my hands in my pockets. She was wearing very strong perfume, but that wasn't my main focus, if you know what I mean. I saw that she noticed me. "Huh…weird…" I said, looking around the room quizzically. Her brown eyes flitted over to me, then looked back at her drink. "I mean, I could swear it…"

"Swear what?" she said, looking me in the eye this time. Bingo.

"I just have this weird feeling…"

"Oh, yeah? What is it?" A small smile tugged at her mouth.

"I'm almost positive that the sexiest woman on earth is in this room," I said, smirking, but not quite looking at her. I tried my best to look irresistible.

"Really now? That's an interesting sense you have," she said back, biting her lip.

"Yes, I can almost guarantee that…" I looked at her fully this time. "Oh my God!"

"What?"

"I WAS right!" She gave a perfect laugh, exposing perfect teeth, and looped a perfect wave of hair through her perfect finger.

"You're not so hard on the eyes yourself, big boy," she said seductively.

"Well, could I have the honor of dancing with someone of your rank?" She grinned and downed the last of her drink, setting the glass on the table and grabbing my hand. God, she looked SO hot in that purple halter top. The things I wanted to do…She pulled me into the center of the dance floor. She faced me and began to move her hips in motions that made a guy want to have sex. She put her hands in the air, moved her head back a forth, occasionally looking up at me with "the look." I stepped forward, dancing as well, and put my hands on her hips. From there she proceeded to grind on my right leg, her eyes blazing, her nipples stabbing at her thin top. Suddenly, I began to feel a throbbing below the belt, and a tightening in my boxers. Uh, oh. _If there is a God, PLEASE don't let her notice! _I prayed. Well guess what?

She did.

She raised an eyebrow, having paused from dancing. I could think of nothing else to do but shrug sheepishly. She gave me a coy look, turned around and backed up into me, dancing yet again. I looked up at the sky and mouthed _Thank you_ to whatever divine being was up there. She pushed harder and moved faster, making Trace Jr. a very happy camper. I put my hands on her thighs, pulling her with every thrust. _Oh, God._ I thought. _Oh God. Oh, God, Oh, God, Oh God, OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGod!_ I felt like I had, no, _needed_ to release, but with much discipline I held on. If there's one thing I learned from my douchebag dad, it's that you NEVER cum prematurely. You never know if you'll need it for later. After a couple songs, she turned back around.

"Hey," she said, breathing a little faltered. "I have my car. You wanna…"

"YES," I said, and then snapped my mouth shut, mentally punching myself, for sounding so eager. I wanted her to know I was a virgin like I wanted my balls used on a pool table. "I mean, sure, if you can handle it," I smirked. _Nice Tracey. Good recovery. _She let out her sexy laugh and began to lead me towards the door. Screw Sandler and Xavier…I was gonna get **laid**!

But speak of the devil, and he shall appear.

The next thing I knew, a short brown man was sprinting up to me, with a wild look in his eyes. "Trace!" he yelled wildly, his playful joking self completely gone from a few minutes ago. "Man, we got a problem!

"Uh…" I said, giving the girl a glance. She had an impatient look on her face, arms crossed. I put my gaze back to Xavier. "I can't help right now. Sorry, bro." I turned to walk away again, grabbing her around the waist. Just then, Xavier's hand clamped down on my shoulder, nails digging into my skin. I howled and snarled at him, yanking my shoulder away. "Get the hell away from me, you ass!" I grabbed the front of his shirt collar. "**I'm a little busy**," I hissed, teeth clenched. He growled and backhanded me.

"You fuckin' idiot! SMELL THE GODDAMN AIR!" I proceeded to sniff. And then I knew what he was talking about. My blood felt frozen in its veins. The woody I had dropped like a dead body.

"Um, hell-O!" the lady said, tapping me on the back, clearly irritated.

"Not now, toots," I said. "Gotta save your ass." And with that, Xavier and I began to hunt. The smell was overbearing. Our eyes were streaming with tears. Not only that, but there were so much hormones and bass and strobe and movement that it was nearly impossible to find anything or anyone you were looking for. Especially since who we were looking for was someone we've never seen before.

"Let's split up," Xavier said against my ear. "You look on the dance floor. I'll check the bar and gambling areas." I gave a quick nod and soon my friend had disappeared into the sea of people. It was giving me a headache, all the commotion plus looking for a killer while everyone else is oblivious. I could hardly walk straight. Finally though, I saw a figure, body glowing iridescently from the lights. With a sniff of confirmation I knew that was what we were looking for. I growled to myself. Wiped my eyes a final time. This one was a male…holding a female human close, whispering in her ear. She laughed. He was smooth. But I knew the lust he had wasn't for her body. Not in the sexual sense anyway. He began to lead her away. Now or never. With a snarl, I sprang, crashing against the oblivious creature, knocking him through the window. Before the shards had even landed on the ground I had transformed into the cover of night, and was wrestling with death into the thick woods.

Xavier

My head jerked towards the back of the club as I heard glass shatter and people start to scream. _Time to go to work_, I thought as I sprinted towards the window, preparing myself to morph. To my dismay, however, some old friends were there to visit me.

"Hey, Crush. Lookie what we found," a familiar voice grumbled, evil painting the tone. Soon I found myself surrounded by overweight bikers. Just what I needed.

"Listen, little man," Beardy said, cracking his knuckles. "You can hustle anybody you want." He stuck his face right in mine, greenish teeth reeking. "But you messed with the wroooong crowd this time."

"Yeah, guys, I'm really sorry and all," I said distractedly, trying to see past Beardy on the other side of the building. "But I gotta GO!" I tried to run around him, but Pirate Pete grabbed my shirt. I was a little tired of people doing that…and I felt my temper rising fast. "I'll give you to the count of three to let go of me…" I said, blood pulsing in my temple. "Before I have to kick all of your sorry asses to Timbuktu and back." They found this hilarious, and laughed hysterically. Knee slapping. Eyes tearing up. The whole 9.

"He thinks we're his little boys!" Leather Butt howled, dabbing his eyes with the bandana that was around his head.

"1…"

"What are ya gonna do, ya little midget? Put us in time-out?" Beer Belly spat, holding his gut.

"2…"

"You're gonna be sorry you little punk, when we're done with you. You'll be wishin' you ain't never been born," Beady grinned.

"3."

I was in wolf form now, following the sound of screams and snapping branches like a madman. Trace and the thing were deep in the forest now. I had to reach them, or else my brother might…

I quickened my pace to full throttle, going as fast as I could possibly muster, then pushing myself even further. Finally I saw a long black and brown tail flick behind a tree up in front of me, and the roars of battle grew to almost deafening. When I finally caught up, a horrifying sight caught my eye. The monster was straddling Trace's back like a ranch hand does a bronco. He was tearing my friend's flesh, screaming, eyes flaming with his red irises. He wasn't a scrawny fella either. Looked like a friggin quarterback. Fuck. This was not going to be fun.

Trace was wildly rearing and rolling, trying desperately to get the thing off of him. Fury built up inside me, and the next thing I knew I had the monster by the hand. I ripped the asswipe from Trace's back, throwing him into a nearby tree. I spit the fingers that had stayed in my mouth out and stalked towards it, watching his every move. Saliva frothed at my mouth, the hackles on my back were erect and angry.

Trace was horribly injured. Blood pooled at the ground around him as he tried to stay standing."Hey, if anybody is in their wolf form we need you!" I could hear Trace pleading for help in his mind. Mine on the other hand, was set to destroy. The monster was pressed against the tree, shuddering and growling in a shrill way that sent ice cold fingers up and down my spine. Unable to take the suspense anymore, I torpedoed towards the thing, off to the side, not directly. As I sped past, I grabbed his other hand in my jaws, yanking viciously. With a screech it tore off, and I whipped around to see an angry monster yelling bloody murder. That was exactly what it wanted to do. He jumped up an incredible height, ripping a branch off a tree with ease. Before I could dodge it the branch struck my face, shattering my bottom jaw. I howled in pain as blood poured out of it. It sounded garbled and grotesque, but I had no choice but to keep fighting. I tackled him, pinning him to the ground, desperately clawing at his face, obviously unable to bite. Tears and blood poured all over him as I tried to withstand the torture. His eye popped out of his socket, and he now had a crack running from his mouth to his ear, but he was still fighting with a horrifying strength. The monster bit my paw, but I was able to yank it away. On to the next plan, the thing felt around on the ground for something to defend himself with. He found something.

His remaining fingers closed around a forest stone, and with amazing force, he plunged it into my neck. This was more than I could handle. The pain had caught up with the ferocity. With a final slash of my claws, I retreated into the trees, trying to have at least a few seconds of relief. Trace, by this time, had had enough rest and was ready to rumble. The fiend had stupidly forgotten about him and Trace had him on his face in the dirt. One paw was on the thing's head, his neck in Trace's jaws. The monster was too far weakened to fight off a second werewolf. With a gargle and a snap, the brawl was over. We had done it. I fell to the ground in relief, on my side, so as to not touch my jaw. I could feel the bones reconstructing themselves, but it was the most painful thing I have ever had to deal with.

Trace came over and lay down next to me, skin and muscle slowly forming back together.

"Wow," he thought to me.

"What?" I thought back. Good thing we have the mind communication. Talking would be quite the chore right now.

"We did it."

"Yippee."

"No, seriously, think about it. It took the whole pack to try and bring down the first of these things. And that one was a female, and smaller. Did you see this guy? He was a freakin' hulk!" I smiled inwardly.

"I guess it is pretty sweet," I thought. "OW! SHIT!" My jaw's bones had been pieced back together, and it was now wrenching itself back up. I screamed and howled with pain. Trace's eyes widened and he scrambled to get up, jogged a ways away, and violently vomited. He kept his back turned and his ears down until the whole process was over. I would have called him a wussy, but to be honest, I wouldn't mind puking either. Not that I would tell him that.

"Dude," he said, sounding weary. "That was so sick." He shuddered. "I'm sorry, bro, but, ugh, that was nasty shit right there. You all right?"

"Peachey," I growled. At least that horrid experience was over. "Hey, make yourself useful and get this fucking thing out of my neck. Trace winced as he scooched over to me. There was a thin layer of skin covering his wounds. He was healing very nicely. Trace closed his front teeth gently over the stone.

"Slowly or like a Band-aid?"

"Band-aid, please." He jerked his head, removing the sharp rock in a flash. "YOOOOOOOW!" That was painful. "Aw, crap. That hurt." I put my head down and licked my paw, which already was close to being fully healed. "How're you holdin' up?"

"Seems like the worst is over with. It doesn't hurt so bad anymore." He looked at his back. The skin was thicker now. His hair was even growing back. "What about you?"

"Same," I replied. "Wanna go back?"

"Yeah, I guess," Trace said, standing up gingerly. Then he gasped. "Oh…SHIT."

Addison

It had been a fantastic festival here at La Push. I had spent most of the day with Leah. I loved my brothers to death, but it was really good to have some girl talk. I never got much of that, at home, school, or anywhere for that manner. She had given me the details of the town, about her pack, everything. Not only was it good to have a conversation with someone my own gender, but it was so cool relating to another female werewolf in a male-only pack.

"Yeah," she had said. "Any regular women our age who thinks they know boys…they got nothin' on us."

"Amen to that sister," I had said back, clinking my beer bottle against hers and taking a swig. It was very dark in the town now, the only lights came from the rides and stands. Everyone was boisterous, for it was only an hour until Billy Black would tell the story of their ancestry. I was very excited myself. Maybe it could explain some of my past as well.

"Hey," Leah said to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I'm gonna go look for Seth. I haven't seen him in hours. That could only mean trouble."

"All right, girl," I replied, handing her my bottle. "Can you chunk that for me?"

"Sure thing." She squeezed my shoulder and then was gone. I began to look around for someone I knew. There had to be at least one person close by. I mean, with both packs here together it should be an easy task. Quickly I was proven wrong. I couldn't find anybody. Frustrated, I sat down on a picnic table to wait out the time. I looked up into the sky. There was an overcast, but a few stars were visible, delicately dotting the inky sky. I smiled. There was something about nighttime that really made me feel at peace. I shifted my glance down to the tops of the trees of the nearby forest, and then the middle.

Then the trees began to shake.

I froze, eyes glued to the woods. Why was I so jumpy? _Come on, Addison._ I thought to myself. _Forests happen to be the home of many creatures, you know. Not everything is always suspicious._ I paused. _Yeah. But what kind of creatures._ I stood up to go investigate. Right as I was about to step into the darkness…someone grabbed my shoulder. I gasped and leapt away, whipping around to face my foe.

"Woah, woah, woah! Calm down!"

It was him. The mystery guy.

Jacob.

"I'm not gonna hurt you or anything," he said, arms up in an "I Surrender" fashion. I straightened up like a pole, and to my horror, began to blush. I was infuriated with myself. _Blushing? Come ON! Really?_ I was sure it was him. I felt my heart swell exactly the same way it had from whenever I had saw him in his wolf form.

"It's you," we both said together. "Yes, it's me," we both said together again. I smiled and blushed some more, looking at the ground.

"What is all this?" I asked him, looking into his dark, dark eyes.

"It's called an imprint," he smiled, showing off white teeth that contrasted his russet skin.

"Imprint?"

"Yeah, it uh…it um…means we're uh…" I giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Means we're what?"

"M-meant to be." I felt my stomach twist into the size of an acorn, then burst. It felt like I was standing on nothing, like I was in some dream world.

"Well, in that case, my name's Addison. Addison Gilbery. Sometimes Addy."

"Addison Gilbery Sometimes Addy. I can remember that," he grinned, sticking out his hand. "Name's Jake. Jacob Black." While I shook his hand, I got my first real look at him in his human form. His build was strong and muscular. His black hair, much similar to mine in color, was cropped short and sexy. His eyes were framed with dark lashes, long and full. Eyelashes that any girl would be jealous of. His smile gave every light in the world competition. My heart thumped loudly as I felt myself fall in love all over again.

"Nice to meet you, Jacob," I said, unable to erase the huge smile that took over my face.

"Would you like to accompany me on the Ferris wheel, Ms. Gilbery?"

"I'd love to," I replied, taking his warm hand like it was the easiest thing in the world. Just then, however, I remembered the disturbance in the woods. I decided to take one last look back. I knew there wouldn't be anything, but better safe than sorry… "OH MY GOD!" I yelled, hand whipping to my mouth. Trace and Xavier were stumbling away from the woods, looking like they had just come home from war. "What the hell happened to you two?" I exclaimed, releasing my grip from Jacob's hand with much pain.

"Er, um, we'll tell you later," Trace said quickly, trying to nudge past me.

"Yeah, chief, we're kinda busy right now," Xavier mumbled, in hot pursuit of Trace.

"Hell if y'all will! Stop right now!" Unable to resist the Alpha, they both sheepishly turned around. "What happened?" Xavier glanced at Trace.

"Take it away, bro."

"Ok," Trace began, sounding rushed. "Sandler, Xavier and I went to this nearby club and while we were in there we smelt one of those beast things so we were searching for it and I knocked it through and window and chased it into a forest and Xavier followed me and we both fought it in the forest as wolves and we killed it and Xavier had his lighter too so we burnt it and now we're here." He sucked in a huge breath and let out a huge gust of air. "So, yeah." I was trembling.

"**WHERE. IS. SANDLER.**" Just then Jacob stepped to my side.

"What did this creature look like?" Xavier raised his eyebrows and sniffed.

"You're a werewolf. Alpha of the Quileute pack?" Jacob nodded. "You Jake Black?"

"Yes, sir. Pleased to meet ya," he said, putting out a hand. Xavier took it and shook. That's surprising. Usually, Xavier won't have anything to do with strangers.

"Blood red eyes. Skin hard as granite. Cold. Very, very strong." Jacob scowled.

"Vampires. They're back."

"Vampires?" Xavier exclaimed.

"You've had a problem with them before?" Trace asked.

"Yes and yes. We used to have a whole family of them living in the town next door. Forks."

Xavier nodded. "Yeah, we saw it."

"Anyway, the family was actually good. They controlled their thirst and secretly lived among the normal people, as we werewolves do. We of course kept a sharp eye on them. But they weren't doing any harm. Unfortunately though, vampires were always attracted to Forks because of them, because one of the sons was in love with a human."

Trace wretched. "Aw, gross!"

"I know…trust me. And we have had to help them many a time to extinguish the vamps. But, that's the reason we even exist. To kill vampires."

"That's why we exist?" Xavier asked.

"Well, Quileute werewolves. I don't know about y'alls pack. Where are you from?"

"South Texas."

"Interesting. You've come a long way. But why?"

"Well, it's a pretty cool story actually. So, our pack all had really shitty lives aside from being…"

"GUYS! HELLO!" I yelled, speaking for the first time. "Where the hell is Sandler?"

"Oh, yeah," Xavier said, nervously rubbing the back of his head. "About that…"

Sandler

"Uuuughhhh…" I groaned, pushing myself up from the counter. The counter? I was still at the bar. With much effort, I turned my head towards my watch. Only a few hours had passed. I was surprised I wasn't on the floor with the amount I had downed. Maybe it was this wolf body, or…

"Owwww…" I moaned, grabbing my head. It was like early hangover. My temple was pulsing. I felt something wet on my shirt. I touched the stain. It was my own spit. Whatever. What does anything matter anyway? My life means nothing anymore. Why would I even have the honor of wiping my mouth?

But I did anyway. I slid my forearm against my mouth and nose. Then I rubbed my eyes, which hurt like hell. They were sore from crying, and probably bloodshot from the liquor. Another searing pain shot through my head. I put my face back on the cool counter. The last thing I could remember was Maurice giving up on filling shot glasses, and bringing me a bottle. The half empty Jack Daniels container sat in front of me, sneering at me, laughing at my patheticness, if that was even a word. I didn't care.

"What a waste of life," Jack chuckled darkly.

"Huh?" I muttered, lifting a tender eyeball up to my tormenter.

"You heard me you wretched, no-good, unwanted trash. Look at you. Lying in your own goddamn slobber."

"Leave me alone," I cried to the bottle, burying my face back in the counter. "You don't know what it's like."

"Don't know what it's like? Well, it sure as hell don't matter if I don't know what it's like. So you're girl left you for someone else? Well, guess what you sad little piece of garbage. You never had her in the first place! She never loved you. And guess what? She won't ever love you!"

"Get away from me. I've got enough problems without you telling me I'm worthless. I already know, OK?"

"Well, you should! Worthless doesn't even begin to describe what a weak, useless, feeble-minded shit pile you are. I bet she's out screwing that other guy right now. Screaming his name, not even thinking about where you are or what state you're in. She's havin' a grand old time with him. Ridin' him like a horse. You aren't in her thoughts at all. Not even the teensiest, tiniest—"

"Shut up, shut up, **SHUT UP**!" I shrieked. The next thing I knew, I had that motherfucking Jack Daniels bottle in my grasp. With all my might, I launched it across the room, letting out a wild scream. It shattered into a million pieces, glass and booze going everywhere. I heard Jack's faint evil laugh fade away like an evaporation, but the sound stayed in my mind. Many people looked over at me, wide-eyed. "WHAT?" I screamed at them. "DO YOU FUCKS WANNA TAKE A HIT AT ME TOO?" With that, they all turned away, slowly slinking out of the building. Next thing I knew, I was alone.

With a wail, I collapsed onto the counter, falling into a fit of sobs for the umpteenth time tonight. There were no more tears. Just dry, strangled cries. Cries for help that felt like would never be answered.

But I was wrong. They were answered.

"Saaaandler…" A faraway voice called to me, echoey and in slow motion. I turned, seeing the blur of my movements. An angel was standing in front of me.

_Addison? _I called back. I knew no sound came from my lips, but I hoped she would be able to hear me. I felt the corners of my mouth, with much effort, rise. Jack was wrong. Addison hadn't forgotten about me. She was looking for me. She loves me. I felt like I was standing up, but I couldn't be sure. I couldn't feel anything. I reached out for her, wanting nothing more than to have her hand in mine. To pull her close.

But someone walked in behind her. A man. A man who I knew had the name of Jacob Black. My eyes glazed over. The blurred figures now became nothing more than blobs of color. My arm fell. And then everything was dark.

**All right, I'm typically a very humble person…but I gotta admit. This chapter was pure literary genius. Humor, sexual longing, violence, pure and honest emotion…I'm REALLY pleased with it. If you are too, please comment. I have a lot of favorites on this story, but not as many reviewers. PLEEEEASE review! Especially on this chapter. I'd just be flat-out offended of you didn't. I put my heart and soul into it. Not to mention it was a fairly quick update…MERRY CHRISTMAS! ;) I've been a writing machine lately so don't be surprised if I review faster than I usually do. (But take note; I don't update until I get so many reviews, and I don't unless Csr, Crawfish4, and jam review. So it's for your own good, really.) Love y'all! Press the pretty button…By the way…are any of y'all familiar with the Disney character Jose Carioca? I'm in love with him 3 **


End file.
